I'll Be Waiting- EAF Part 3
by Skittles1
Summary: Stress is taking a toll on Yue and Kina when a stranger shows up offering freedom. Kina loses something very dear to her. Anger grows inside. Will they make it out alive but more importantly, together? (Nuri/Hori) ::COMPLETE::
1. House Hunting

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Kina, look at this house! It has a master bedroom and two guestrooms! So if we have a kid we have a room along with an extra one! The house is huge!" With a quick motion Yue brushed his silvery white hair behind his ear.  
  
"Wait a minute, but is there a bedroom for Nuriko and Hotohori?" Kina questioned her husband as she sat down at the table with him. The red color of her hair splashed out against the white shirt she was wearing.  
  
"What do you mean? We're married now, don't you want some privacy for us?"  
  
"Well yeah, but I didn't think we'd leave Nuriko and Hotohori behind. I mean they've just always, like, lived with me and us. It's just how things are and I couldn't imagine just abandoning them!" She debated on what to do, "Look there's a house that has three rooms on this end and the kitchen and such in the middle. Then there is another big bedroom down at the separate end. See, then we'd all be living together but we'd have lots of privacy, we'd be on different ends!"  
  
"Hmm, good point. That house is nice too and there's no point in arguing with you. Plus it would be nice to have them around." Yue agreed, happy with her idea.  
  
"Wow I feel smart!" Kina jumped up and down for a moment before Yue grabbed onto her and kissed her cheek gently.  
  
"Yeah, you are." He whispered as she blushed and giggled.  
  
"Aunty Nuriko is here to stay!" Nuriko slid into the kitchen, having heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Nuri- we're not having kids just yet ok? Sorry to disappoint you!" Kina burst out laughing, her face still red.  
  
"But you've been married almost six months already!!!!!!!!" The purple haired bishonen wined.  
  
"Yes, six months and we finally found the perfect house!" Yue held up the picture of the house they had selected, "We've got plenty of time to have kids in the future, let's just stick to today."  
  
"Don't worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow will bring it's own worries. Today's trouble is enough for today." Hotohori quoted as he stepped into the kitchen, "Matthew 6: 34-35"  
  
"Don't worry Hotohori, we'll bring Table with us!" Kina answered to her friend.  
  
"YEAH! I knew I could count on you!" He cheered as he hugged the Table leg.  
  
Kina looked around the room, glancing at Nuriko and Hotohori who where both washing the dishes now, obviously playing with each other's hands under the water. Yue was hunched over trying to figure out the sum of money that they had to buy the house. A soft sigh escaped her lips; she missed Shiva and Arashi.  
  
"Hey Yue? Do you think we can visit Shiva and Arashi some time soon?" Her eyes wandered up to meet his.  
  
"Sure I guess. But we're going to be busy when we buy the house and start moving all the stuff over there, maybe they can help us!" Yue sat up straight in his chair but something caught his eye.  
  
"What is that?!" Kina ran to the window as a glistening beam of florescent blue light shot down from the sky straight into the forest about seven miles from the apartment. Almost as fast as it came, it disappeared leaving a few sparkles of blue that quickly disappeared also.  
  
"What the heck?" Yue squinted his eyes, the forest seemed fine where the beam had hit. So it must not have been anything dangerous, at least he didn't think so.  
  
"That was weird!" Nuriko turned from the dishes as he looked at them all.  
  
"Let's go check it out!" The red head's hand was already reaching for her jacket but another hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her from moving.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea. What if it's something dangerous? We should just run in there blindly. Plus, what if you got hurt? I couldn't bare it." He poured his feelings out.  
  
"Please, let go." Kina wined, "Come on Yue, what if it's something cool?"  
  
"No, for all we know it was just a spot light or something."  
  
"Agh, fine!" Kina turned and walked out of the room. There she flopped onto her bed and looked up at the ceiling. A cold wet nose began to sniff Kina's cheek as she giggled from its touch, "Hello Tama!" She sat up, putting the kitten on her lap as she stroked his soft fur, "Oh Tama, I love being married to Yue, it's like a dream. But ever since that whole thing with Tigress he's been so up tight. He will barely let me go out on my own! He's treating me like a baby. I can take care of myself if I have to; I've been doing it for years. And I know he thinks he's doing it because he loves me, but I just can't stand always being looked after. I want to know what that light was and I'm going to find out sometime! That was not just a spot light." She closed her eyes and thought about her love, her one and only Yue, "Yes, I care about him and I would never do anything to hurt or upset him but lately he's been so uptight and protective! It's driving me nuts!"  
  
A tiny clinking noise caught Kina's attention; it was coming from her window. She looked down to see Mikey throwing little pebbles at her window. Kina pulled it open and yelled down, "You'll chip the glass silly! What are you up too?"  
  
"Nothing! I'm bored!" He called up to her.  
  
"Me too! Want to go do something like play tag?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Ok, hold on and moment and I'll come on down there!" Kina slammed the window shut, sprinting through the apartment.  
  
"Where are you going? We still need to see how much money you can put towards the house!!!!!!" Yue called after Kina as she closed the door and ran outside to Mikey.  
  
"Hey! Tag, you're it!" Kina smacked Mikey's back then made a mad dash through the maze of apartment buildings.  
  
"I can't believe she ditched me for that little kid! To play tag, jeez, you'd think she as three years old." Yue grumbled to himself as he watched them run around, Kina smiling and laughing happily, "Fine, she can go play with her friend." He rolled his eyes then turned back to the papers he was fumbling through.  
  
After about an hour of going through house payments, Yue glanced out the window at Kina running around with Mikey. He sighed softly, why couldn't that be him down there playing with her?  
  
"Wait, what's stopping me?" He leapt up, grabbing his coat.  
  
"Hey Kina, let's go get ice cream!" Mikey reached up and grabbed onto her hand.  
  
"Sure!" Kina laughed as the two walked into town, the sun setting behind them.  
  
"Kina-a..." Yue's voice trembled as he stepped outside to see her walking away with Mikey, but she didn't hear him calling her. He turned around and trudged back inside the apartment disappointed.  
  
After an hour Kina came barging back into the apartment, laughing.  
  
"Did you have fun?" Yue glanced up at her.  
  
"Yeah, the most fun I've had in a while!" A large smile was plastered across her face but it seemed to frown when she walked in, but she quickly forced it back up. Her bottom lip trembled slightly.  
  
~*~  
  
1 "Mmm..Kina...I ... love you.." Yue muttered in his sleep as he reached over to wrap his arms around her. Slowly, his arms flopped onto the covers, meeting no Kina, "Huh?" Yue tiredly rubbed his eyes as he looked around for Kina, but she was no where in sight. One of the favorite things he liked to do was watch the sun rise on her face while she slept. But she wasn't in the room.  
  
Grumbling, he pulled himself out of the bed as he walked into the kitchen, "Where's Kina?" Yue asked the braided bishonen.  
  
"Oh she went out to play hide and seek with Mikey." Nuriko tilted his head in the direction of where Kina was.  
  
Yue angrily glared out the window to see Kina hiding in some shrubbery near the apartment and Mikey looking around under some picnic tables.  
  
A bit later she strutted into the apartment. Yue looked up at her, bags under his eyes from sleepless nights worrying about house payments. And suddenly guilt ate at her, this whole time she had been ditching him just to go play with Mikey. He was her husband and she had been putting all the responsibility on him. But at the same time she felt like she needed to get outside, or else he'd be watching her like a hawk. 


	2. Locked Away - The Caged Bird

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yue needed her now; he needed her to be there just like the way she used to be. Yue needed Kina to be the way she was before everything changed. After the responsibilities of life began to stick their ugly faces in their life, the reality of getting jobs and not just depending on her training center. And she knew she had to be there for him. Kina knew hearts were tender and fragile, and she knew she couldn't drop his just because she no longer wished to carry it right now. That was selfish. Just because she wanted to relax and shove everything on him didn't mean it was right of her too. Yue was just so up tight and protective she was beginning to hate him for it. One second he would look at her with those puppy eyes, enthralling her to run back to him and fall into his arms, and the next he would be just as protective and insensitive as he was before. Didn't he trust her? Just because she was going out to get ice cream by herself didn't mean he had to trail along, a person needs some time to themselves. But maybe she was just being selfish. Two-faced – that's what he was being to her. Kina just wanted to be left alone every once in a while.  
  
"You seem like you've been very happy lately." Yue looked up at Kina as she stepped into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, I've been having a lot of fun with Mikey." Right when she said it, she regretted her words.  
  
"Why have you been playing with him so much? Do you not have fun with me?"  
  
"Oh are you jealous of the eight year old! Come on, he's just a kid, it's not like we're flirting with each other." Again, regret smacked her in the face. She wanted to stop saying these words and yet they just kept spilling out of her mouth.  
  
Yue stared at her blankly as if she were stupid. Kina sure felt like it at the moment.  
  
"I'm not jealous, I'm just doubting that you even love me still! We've only been married for six months and already it seems like you're bored of me!!!" His voice was so extremely loud, so threateningly loud that it alone sped up Kina's heart rate. Kina's words towards Yue were like hitting him with a dull object – it annoyed but made little to no effect. On the contrary, his demands were like a double-edged knife, piercing further and further into her until she would simply have to break down and confess how locked up she had been feeling.  
  
"I've just been feeling so locked up, you won't let me do anything fun!"  
  
"Fun? So now I'm not fun? We just need to get reality sorted out, we need a home! What if we have a kid, we can't just hope we have the money, we need to plan for the future!!" Yue was still hostile, aggressive, attacking her with that knife like a homicidal maniac. He wasn't backing down on this and it didn't look like he would allow Kina to succeed.  
  
She stammered for words, "You can never understand. No one can."  
  
"You're telling me that your own husband can't understand you?" He was standing up now, getting closer to Kina.  
  
She choked knowing she was trapped. Her eyes darted in every direction except for his, feeling the heat of the room was intensifying. "Kina, do you still love me?" He said an unexpected statement.  
  
"What? What kind of question is that?" – an expected response, taken entirely off guard.  
  
"It's a question. Answer it." – a demand.  
  
"Of course I still love you! W-we made it through the Pools of Love!" She replied franticly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" He began to yell.  
  
"Do you want me to say no?! What more do you want from me?" Hitomi sniped the words. "You, Yue, YOU. All right? Are you happy now?"  
  
"No," he answered her bluntly, almost in a comedic fashion although his voice was dry and horribly threatening – far from funny. "As a matter of fact I'm not."  
  
"Yue I—" Kina interrupted.  
  
"It hurts me when you lie to me like that." H said with surprisingly quiet and melancholic.  
  
Her eyes were the windows to her soul, and Yue had looked through that glass enough times to know the truth of her words even before she spoke them. There was no escape, "I'm not lying, I just hate how we go in circles like this! I'm not a glass doll; I won't break if I fall! I'm not a child; I don't need you looking after me all the time! Yue, I LOVE YOU, but not when you treat me like this!" Tears now clouded her eyes.  
  
Leaning over he rested his right hand onto her cheek.  
  
Kina flinched for a second, feeling the hairs bristle on the back of her neck, almost having to hold herself back from violently slapping his hand away.  
  
Then, he froze. He removed his hand, and stared at her with an image almost as hurt as it was highly questioning. His eyes looked forlorn, lost, confounded. His hands remained inert, held in the air no longer touching Kina after feeling her immediate withdrawal. Yue took a deep breath. No one spoke for almost an unbearable minute.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Finally, Kina gave in to the impeccable pressure, not longing to see his hurt image any more. Although, honestly she did feel upset with him, she realized now: what right did she have to be upset? Why should she be mad at Yue? The only person she could be possibly mad at was none other than her own self.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Yue asked the question. There was no emotion to his voice, as he remained standing, looking down at her.  
  
Kina, who felt now a hundred times smaller, ducked her head in confused shame, eyes hidden behind red hair. Why did she cringe like that? Was she angry? Was she upset with him? She still detested the way he was speaking with her, so doubtful and cynical, but then again, he had every right to act that way. She had been distant and stubborn while he was doing what he thought best for her. Kina was the one who was screwing around with the regularity of life. She was the one who had decided to bring such a tumultuous twist to something that had once been so ordered, so already complete in its entirety.  
  
"Why did you just react like that?" He posed the question a second time. "Kina, what is it? You don't want me touching you anymore, is that it?"  
  
She stared at the floor.  
  
"Is there something wrong with my hands, Kina?" Yue woke her a second time. His voice was strong and challenging, displaying his palms and ten fingers, making them viewable against the table.  
  
"Yue I—" A scramble for words – interrupted and unsuccessful.  
  
"So what is it Kina, huh?" He brought his weight back off the surface of the table, eyes flaming with his words. He looked angry to her, upset, but somewhere within, Yue looked hurt. She knew it; she could still sense it. Even though he was mad at the moment, Yue was vulnerable. He didn't know what to do with Kina, as she didn't know what she would do with herself.  
  
"First you don't want me to put my hands on your cheek," he continued quietly now; voice lowering, hushed and almost even shimmering with each word of unexpected emotion. He stood near her, leaning his weight against the dining table, staring at the back of his hands, blinking softly, "Now you won't even let me touch you at all." His head titled in her direction, silvery bangs falling handsomely to his cheeks. His broken eyes lay upon her. They were quiet eyes. Familiar eyes. Sad eyes.  
  
Kina found that her breath was caught tightly. She was facing him. Kina was not avoiding it this time – she wanted to see him. She wanted to meet his words with the same emphasis and strength, but just upon looking at him she could already feel herself growing not stronger, but weaker. Such sadness. She hadn't seen it before, possibly because she had been doing everything but looking at him directly. But it had to be direct. It was strong, upsetting and sad. Kina didn't know how to relate to such a thing, trying but knowing she could not remember a time when Yue looked so inconsolable, so used, and so very abandoned. Why? Why did he feel this way?  
  
  
  
Her eyes stared at the floor, she couldn't look at him, "No Yue, it's just that I-I'm sweaty from running around... I need to go get a shower." She looked away from his gaze as he laid his hands onto her shoulders.  
  
His heavy hands grew even more immense in weight upon her shoulders, like they were shoving her into the ground feet first. He was close enough to her that she could feel his warm breath blowing on her face, warm hands almost suffocating her from any space at all. He was crowding her, and she didn't like it. She didn't like this tension, this silence, this pressure to do something, to resolve this mess, when she didn't even know how. She didn't know what to say! And so, Kina was left standing and facing her husband, now looking not only stupid, but also mute. She began to wonder: Why was she mad at him? Sure, sure, so he was making her uncomfortable and he was being sort of insensitive, but if he really knew how locked up she felt, he would be mad. She looked back at him, as she had never blinked yet. She felt afraid, focused, angry, upset and alone. They shared the same emotions, but Kina couldn't see that common advantage. She only saw differences. She could only see vast differences between them, differences she did not like. Those hands were pressing and demanding, and they were beginning to hurt her. Not emotionally or mentally or verbally, but physically. They were actually starting to hurt her.  
  
Kina's eyes blinked once. He wanted a reply; he wanted her to say something. The silence was tedious. Something had to be said.  
  
"Yue," she hushed quietly, guiltily, and remorsefully. "Don't touch me." Turning around, she dashed into the bathroom while trying to hid the tears that where blinding her vision. Inside the shower, she fell against the wall and slid down, leaning her head against the marble as she cried.  
  
~*~  
  
Nuriko looked at Yue who was still bent over a sheet of paper, pretending to be reading. He angrily slammed his fist on the table, causing Hotohori to wince but hold his tongue from screaming at Yue. Hotohori turned towards Nuriko and gave him a look.  
  
"Ugh, it's always up to us to set things straight. Are we the only sane one's in this house?" Nuriko joked quietly to Hotohori.  
  
"Yue." Hotohori gently sat his hand on Yue's shoulder; "Can you stop for a moment?"  
  
"Yes Hori?" Yue stopped and looked up at the chestnut haired bishonen who promptly pulled a chair out and sat down.  
  
"I've been worried about how things have been between Kina and you after your honeymoon."  
  
"We're fine." He raised a silvery eyebrow at Hotohori, trying to hide the fact they had just had a bad, bad argument. But they where probably so loud that Hotohori and Nuriko had heard everything.  
  
"It seems like lately you've been keeping Kina locked up in here. No offense or anything, don't get mad at me, but..." Hotohori looked at Nuriko for some help.  
  
The braided boy quickly came to Hotohori's aid, "What Hori is trying to say is this. Kina is like a bird, if you keep her locked up she'll just wilt away. And if she's caged too long there's is always a possibility she'll fly away as soon as the door's open. She needs to fly, to be able to explore on her own and if you let her then she'll always invite you to join her."  
  
"That whole ordeal with Tigress was horrible, we all thought Kina had died. But she didn't and we can't protect her from everything." Nuriko interrupted Hotohori.  
  
"You wouldn't understand. How would you feel Hotohori, if you lost Nuriko?" Yue turned towards the two bishonen.  
  
"I would be lost forever, I can't even imagine something that terrible." Hotohori replied as Nuriko blushed.  
  
"I felt a throbbing pain all through my body and I know if I had to feel it again, I wouldn't be able to stand it. I can't lose her a second time." Yue clenched his hands as he spoke.  
  
"But keeping her locked up in the apartment won't prevent it, it's only asking for trouble. You're suffocating her." Nuriko explained.  
  
"I'm not suffocating her!" Yue sighed softly. He knew it was no use arguing he couldn't stand any more arguing, "Tomorrow, tomorrow I'll take her out to that light thing. But right now I think I need to go on a walk." He gradually stood up and grabbed his jacket. With a quick motion, he wrapped the jacket around him then opened the door.  
  
"Should we tell Kina you're going for a walk?" Nuriko called out to Yue as he stepped out of the apartment.  
  
"No, I'll be back soon." With a swinging motion, he closed the door behind him. 


	3. Breaking Up The Girl

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Glass crunched under Yue's feet as he walked through an alleyway; he had a bad feeling he was trudging through the bad part of town. Soon he found himself at a restaurant, more like a bar. A woman sat up on a tiny stage with a guitar. Her finger's glided across the strings as her sweet voice sang out clear into the restaurants busy atmosphere.  
  
~~  
  
In a modern culture  
  
My friend you must be careful  
  
They've got million ways to kill you  
  
In this dangerous world  
  
There's an art to growing old  
  
Taking chances  
  
Magic happens  
  
One mistake's all it takes  
  
And your life has come undone  
  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
  
It's a drag  
  
I know it's hard  
  
But you're tearing her apart  
  
~~  
  
"My head hurts." Yue tiredly held a hand to his forehead as what Nuriko and Hotohori said to him flashed through his brain.  
  
"But keeping her locked up in the apartment won't prevent it, it's only asking for trouble. You're suffocating her." Nuriko explained.  
  
"All this stress is hurting my head. The house, wedding payments and what they where trying to tell me. I'm not keeping Kina locked up, am I? That whole argument was horrible, I couldn't stand any of it. I hope we never argue like that again. What she said hurt so bad. Did she really mean it? Can she not stand me any more?" The words of the song that the woman was singing echoed in his mind. "Breaking up the girl...I'm not breaking up Kina, am I? I'm her husband; I would never do something like that to her intentionally. But what if I'm doing it without knowing that I am... And another thing, I'm flat broke. How am I suppose to support us both if I have no money? I always just had to worry about me but maybe I'm not the ideal husband for her after all. How can she love me after what happened? Me, getting jealous over an eight year old. I'll be lucky if she forgives me."  
  
~~  
  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
  
I am afraid there's much to be afraid of  
  
Here today and gone tomorrow  
  
Don't end up in the gutter  
  
Just like the one before  
  
You're just the same  
  
You're such a loser  
  
One mistake's all it takes  
  
And your life has come undone  
  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
  
It's a drag  
  
I know it's hard  
  
But you're tearing her apart  
  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
  
You've got to let her go because you're breaking up the girl  
  
~~  
  
"Howdy there. Would you like something to drink? I'd recommend the house special." A waitress strutted over to Yue.  
  
"Yeah, sure, giving me a few of thoses..." He muttered to her.  
  
A few hours and a few drinks later...  
  
"Hey there *hic* good-looking girly, will you *hic* play that song one more time? Breaking up the g-girl... *hic*..."  
  
~~  
  
The girl  
  
One mistake's all it takes  
  
And your life has come undone  
  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
  
It's a drag  
  
I know it's hard  
  
But you're tearing her apart  
  
Walk away cause you're breaking up the girl  
  
You're breaking up the girl  
  
You're breaking up the girl  
  
The girl  
  
~~  
  
"T-that was horrible. When Yue comes to bed, I'll talk to him and tell him how sorry and stupid I've been." Kina quietly muttered as she closed her eyes, red from crying. Soon sleep engulfed her.  
  
"H-Hello?" Kina paused as she looked around at her surroundings, "I-It's calling m-me...the light..." She was standing in a forest clearing, "Yue...where...where are you...? Yue?"  
  
Around her a large shadow shifted among the foliage. She trembled as she called out to the shadow, "I'm sorry about the fight Yue! Yue, is that you? Who's there?" Her face paled with fear as the shadow shifted shapes, growing large then a normal size. Suddenly, it lunged at her. A giant wolf like beast clawed at her as foam came out of its mouth, spilling upon her.  
  
"HELP! HELP!!!" Kina screamed as she jolted up in bed, her breath coming in sharp, "W-whew... it was just...a-a... dream..." Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked around for Yue, she was afraid and she wanted him to comfort her like he always does when she has a nightmare. The room creaked as she looked around for his figure in the shadows, but no one was there, "P-please come back Yue, I miss you. I'm s-so sorry!!!!" Her voice wailed through the still air as she tumbled out of bed, reaching out for her jacket, "Don't leave me Yue! I need you!" She cried hysterically as she ran into Nuriko and Hotohori's room.  
  
"NURIKO! HOTOHORI! WAKE UP!" Kina frantically shook the two sleeping figures.  
  
"W-what is it?" Hotohori sleepily asked as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Yue is missing! I can't find him anywhere!" She pulled Nuriko out of the bed as he landed with a thud.  
  
"Calm down Kina, he just went out on a walk! Hey, it's ok." Hotohori hugged Kina gently.  
  
"At midnight?!"  
  
Nuriko groggily looked up in utter confusion with a bad case of bed hair, "You mean he's not back yet?"  
  
"No! Come on, let's go look for him!" Kina grabbed they're jackets and tossed them to the two bishonen as they trotted out the door.  
  
A few hours later....  
  
"We've already checked in their Kina." Nuriko called to Kina, as she was about to step into a restaurant.  
  
"Sorry." She crept back over to them; the pitch black night sky loomed around them. An eerie street light flickered ahead.  
  
"Hey...do you hear something?" Hotohori nudged Nuriko as he turned around, "It sounds like it's coming from over there..." His voice trembled as a shade walked out of the bushes, towards them.  
  
"Quack."  
  
"AHH!" Hotohori jumped into Nuriko's arms.  
  
"Hori, it's just a duck!"  
  
"Oh, whew, just a duck." Nuriko stepped out of Hotohori's arms as he looked at the small duck standing in front of him, "Why, you're so cute!"  
  
"Come on you guys, let's check the park." Kina instructed as they followed her.  
  
"Bye-bye ducky!" Nuriko waved.  
  
"Not here either...." Kina was beginning to get very frustrated.  
  
"Quack." The duck began to peck at Hotohori's feet.  
  
"IT'S STALKING ME!!!!" Hotohori dove behind Nuriko.  
  
"Quack." He turned around to see the duck behind him, again.  
  
"GET HIM AWAY FROM MEEEE!!!" Hotohori screamed as the duck began to peck him, "IT'S A STALKER DUCK! IT'S ATTACKING ME! HELP NURIKO!" He turned around to see the duck run up to Nuriko.  
  
"H-Hori!!!!" Nuriko giggled as the duck playfully bit his braid; "It's too cute to be a stalker! OUCH!!!!" He screamed as the duck yanked his braid and soon Nuriko was being dragged across the dirt by the duck, "AAHHHHH! SAVE ME HOTOHORI!"  
  
He managed to free his braid from the ducks evil clutches, then turned around to see Hotohori covered in some strange, bad smelling white... liquid. "That is so gross!"  
  
"My gosh, get the psychotic duck away from me!!!!" Hotohori grabbed onto the duck as it pecked at him then threw it into the air as far as he could.  
  
"Hey, where did Kina go?" Nuriko pointed out, as he looked around, happy the duck was nowhere in sight.  
  
"She's over there!" Hotohori grabbed onto Nuriko's hand and pulled him over to where Kina was peering into random restaurants. She walked towards a bar and began to look through the foggy window.  
  
"Yue wouldn't be in a place like that." Nuriko stepped next to Kina as she sucked in her breath quickly.  
  
"He's right there!!!" She pointed towards the silver haired bishonen, whose face had turned a bright shade of red.  
  
Her eyes widened as she realized the waitress was flirting with Yue, and he was flirting back. Abruptly, the window fogged. As she wiped the gray mist off the glass, she paused. The waitress was leaning over Yue and they...where...kissing. 


	4. Standing Still

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Yue looked up from where he was sitting, everything was blurry, "Can I *hic* have another?" He questioned the waitress.  
  
"I think you've had enough honey!" She laughed, "Cute guy, doesn't know what's going on, this is my chance!" The waitress told herself. With a quick movement, she bent down towards Yue, then leaned in for the kill. She planted a huge kiss on his lips.  
  
Yue struggled to get free, even though he could barely understand what was going on, he swore he saw Kina in the window watching, "Get *hic* off!" He pushed the waitress off of him gently, "I'm *hic* married!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kina wheezed in shock as she stepped away from the window, unable to comprehend what she just saw, "Sure, we had a fight but Yue wouldn't go kissing another girl. He just wouldn't do something like that...would he?" She told herself.  
  
"K-Kina, it's ok! Don't jump to conclusions, there has to be a reasonable explanation to this!" Nuriko tried to comfort his friend as she began to shake.  
  
"Don't run away. Don't run away. It hurts. Bad. Don't run. You swore you wouldn't run away from things like this. But he's my husband and he kissed her...It hurts so much. M-my heart can't bear it. Stay feet, don't move!!! Nuriko, you're taking his side! No there are no sides! He is! Stay!" Kina repeated to herself, but her feet wouldn't listen to her brain. When it came to things like this, your heart tends to ignore what you mind tells you what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Nuri and Hori. But I need to be alone....!" She turned and ran. As fast as her feet could carry her. Betrayal and pain shone in her eyes.  
  
~~  
  
Cuttin' through the darkest night in my two headlights  
  
Trying to keep it clear, but I'm losing it here to the twilight  
  
There's a dead end to my left, there's a burning bush to my right  
  
You aren't in sight, you aren't in sight  
  
~~  
  
1 Confusion crept through Kina's mind, raiding every corner. No matter how much she told herself Yue wasn't betraying her, her mind yelled at her he was. The soft pitter pattering of raindrops echoed through the forest as Kina ran through the muddy dirt, the rain soaking through her clothing. Her hair was plastered to her shoulders and face as the wind wiped around her, stinging her skin as her body began to go numb. Numb from all feeling except the cold and the pain. It was as if thousands of needles where sticking into her skin, all over her. Her body had taken on a tint of brown from the muddy rain.  
  
"Y-Yue...how could you? It was just a fight! I didn't mean what I said. It's all my fault, I drove you to do something like that." Kina said out loud. She was angry, but she really didn't know with who. At herself or at him? How could Yue have done those things? Kina cringed suddenly as salty tears made their way down her cold cheek, and images of Yue flooded her mind.  
  
~~  
  
Do you want me, like I want you?  
  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
  
Was that you passing me by?  
  
Mothers on the stoop, boys in souped up coupes on this hot summer night  
  
Between fight and flight is the blind man's sight and the choice that's right  
  
I roll the window down, feel like I'm gonna drown in this strange town  
  
Feel broken down, I feel broken down  
  
~~  
  
It wasn't like she could help the way she was! She couldn't help it!! What was going wrong now? Confused. Very confused. How? How could he do this to her? It wasn't fair! She could sit and daze for hours to weeks to months and yet she could still find him as perfectly sweet as ever. Perfect like a flower in a meadow, a flower that had kissed a girl behind her back. Maybe that was his one fault after all. Back-stabber.  
  
~~  
  
Do you need me, like I need you?  
  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
  
Was that you passing me by?  
  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
  
Sweet sorrow is the call tomorrow  
  
~~  
  
Dazed in her clouded mind it took her awhile to notice she had reached the same place that the pillar of light had been. She needed to get home. Home. Where was her home anyway… just who could she turn to. Who could she trust? Yue, who did that behind her back? Or maybe she should just run off with the next astounding guy she would run into…. At this time… she could only wonder who cared for her at all. Who could she trust?  
  
~~  
  
Do you love me, like I love you?  
  
Or am I standing still, beneath the darkened sky?  
  
Or am I standing still, with the scenery flying by?  
  
Or am I standing still, out of the corner of my eye?  
  
Was that you passing me by?  
  
Are you passing me by? (Passing me by)  
  
Do you want me? (Passing me by)  
  
Do you need me, like I need you too?  
  
And do you want me, like I want you?  
  
Are you passing me by?  
  
~~  
  
Grrrr……" Kina's teeth continued to clatter, and after a few steps Kina finally came to notice the dark skies, her dark surroundings. She could barely see! Well that made her situation so much better. "I swear," she muttered. "Someone's out to get me." She sighed miserably.  
  
Blink, in just a second's time what was like a miracle at the moment occurred, the whole forest clearing lit up with a glimmering blue light for just a brief moment. The same blue light as before.  
  
It was just STUNNING.  
  
Stunning. There wasn't much else you could say to describe it. The scene was so divine, she couldn't think of anything that could come close to matching such an array of beauty. This place had been calling her.  
  
Kina smiled end to end, feeling on top of a cloud. The forest always seemed to draw her breath away no matter what time of what season. In the fall, she would always take her autumn strolls, clinging onto Yue's arm, laying her head gently on his shoulder. In the summer they would enjoy the longest picnics from noon till sunset. She blocked all that had happen from her mind and focused on finding out what that blue light was.  
  
"Um, excuse me?"  
  
Kina spun around quickly, taken aback by the voice. Blushing slightly, she turned to see who was speaking to her, wondering who would be out in the forest. Then again, what was that blue light? It had strangely made her feel at ease. It was all to weird for her, but with everything that had happened, she didn't even ponder the little details.  
  
"Oh…" Her voice trailed. She was still trying her best to think straight!  
  
A man stood before her, well, he looked maybe around the age of eighteen. There he stood, almost covered in the shade of the trees, face shadowed with mystery. Kina didn't know what to think. It must've been a minute now that her brain had gone bye-bye.  
  
He wore a trench coat, a long one. It stretched on down to his knees, and he was quite tall, looming over Kina by a few inches. His trench coat was as black as ash and his body was thin, built, tall and slender, the intriguing yet strong type.  
  
Suddenly, Kina jerked her head up, not wanting to put up with the suspense, and then she came close to fainting at the sight of his face. He was just some stranger in the midst of a forest stroll… maybe even a homicidal maniac for all she cared and here she was adoring him? Well, then again, you haven't seen his face. So what if it was half covered in the darkness? He was wondrous! He stood, a comforting smile on his face, reassuring her; he looked pretty sane, and holding something towards her. She just noticed.  
  
"I found this, it was just lying back there in the grass" That voice. Incredibly familiar. So compelling! It went so very well with his deeply intriguing face, the brown bangs hiding his eyes. What was he saying? Something he had found. He held it towards her.  
  
"Oh…" Pretty much all Kina had managed to say since the second he had tapped her on the shoulder. Her eyes were fixed on his hand taking the longest time to notice what lay within it. A purse, her purse. She must have dropped it. "How did that ever…" she looked at him curiously in the eye, slowly extending her hand to retrieve it. "Oh my, thank you! Wow… most people would have just kept it."  
  
Smiling now, a wonderful smile, "It was no problem." Stepping a bit into the dim light radiating from the lamp he gladly dropped it into her hands. 


	5. Time After Time

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The stranger's eyes twinkled as rain sparkling in his dark brown hair, dotting his darkish gray coat.  
  
Kina still stared curiously, then blushed horribly as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing his little spectator. But he just smiled, warming his hands in his pockets.  
  
"This is a wonderful place isn't it?" Kina awkwardly tried to make conversation, seeing as none of them were moving anywhere, "But I don't get that blue light. Where'd it come from?"  
  
"Tell me about it! Who knows where it came from, I came out to investigate it. But it's so like..." He agreed, turning to face her, a friendly look on his face. Why was she trusting him? Why did he seem so trustworthy?  
  
"The most romantic thing you've ever seen?" Kina filled in, smiling, looking at him. "It sure is in my case."  
  
"This is amazing, but not the most romantic thing I've ever seen." He looked over again at the trees.  
  
"It's not??? What could be much more romantic or beautiful than this?" Why was she talking to this total stranger? What was going on? But her feet wouldn't move.  
  
He then smiled, as he did always, and looked lost adrift in thought. "The one thing that could answer that question is this one girl."  
  
"What happened? I don't mean to pry," Kina tucked her hands into her soaking wet pockets.  
  
"It's no bother, really. My friend, he had this amazing girl to call his own… they didn't really know it or show it for that matter, but anyone could tell it was love, ever since the day they met. But, his friend was and is also in love with her too."  
  
Kina studied him, listening intently.  
  
"But anyone could see he took her for granted."  
  
"Well, I'm sure he truly did love her inside," Kina input thoughtfully, worried about all the emotions she could sense from him.  
  
"I guess he did, but this kid obviously didn't make a big deal of it while she was around. His friend wants her so badly, he loved her so much." The friendly stranger looked onwards up to the stars still shining in the sky. The rain had slowed to a gentle drizzle. Again, he looked as if dazed in his own little world, a world of sadness? She wasn't sure, but Kina could feel something of the sort.  
  
"Then she should go to him."  
  
"I would've wished for that, but it didn't turn out that way."  
  
"Huh?" Kina questioned. What did he mean by that?  
  
"They stayed together. The girl always stayed with her husband while the man had to watch from a distance. But he's going to do something about it."  
  
"Oh…." Kina didn't know what to say. Poor guy had fallen head over heels only to trip backwards! She didn't want to imagine the heartbreak. Some kid, missing a very special girl, wow.  
  
"Better to have love and lost, then to have never loved at all," Kina gave a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Really? Try it."  
  
She stood still for the moment, watching the dark figure before her through the pouring rain. He was quiet now, digging his foot into the mud, looking on down at the brown slush below.  
  
"I'm sorry, its kind of obvious isn't it?"  
  
"Obvious?"  
  
"Yeah, that I'm 'the friend'?"  
  
Kina closed her eyes grinning. "Hey, I understand. I am just some stranger after all. As long as she's still here with us, there's got to be a part of her that feels the same way."  
  
He turned, smiling back, looking a little better. "Hey thanks, I'd hope so."  
  
"I can't quite recall your name, probably because I've never introduced myself…."  
  
"Oh," he replied sheepishly. "And here I went telling you my life story without even bothering with a name."  
  
"Don't worry," Kina laughed. "I do that all the time. Hi, my name's Kina." she stretched out her hand happy to finally get acquainted with the guy. She glanced at him wonderingly. He looked… shocked almost. He just stood there speechless, not even bothering to take her hand, looking to stunned to even think.  
  
He backed up a few steps, looking overwhelmed at the moment. What was wrong? What did she say? The downpour began to fall harder when suddenly her vision began to grow blurry. Everything was spinning.  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" The man asked as Kina suddenly collapsed, him catching her.  
  
~*~  
  
"This... *hic* .. means trouble.." Yue suddenly collapsed onto the booth, unconscious.  
  
"Go after her Nuriko!" Hotohori called to Nuriko but he only shook his head no.  
  
"I don't know which way she went. Great, looks like wonder boy here is asleep from all that alcohol. And I see it's up to us to carry him home." The braided boy grumbled.  
  
"This is just great!"  
  
"Jeez, when did Yue get so heavy? He doesn't look that fat but he needs to drop a few pounds!" Nuriko pushed the silver haired bishonen up further on his shoulders.  
  
"...Kina....I-I'm...sorry!!!" His head moved side to side as Yue talked in his sleep.  
  
"Do you think we should try to find her?" Hotohori's face had a look of worry and concern on it.  
  
"She'll come back soon once she gets everything sorted out." Nuriko comforted his friend.  
  
"Yeah, I hope so..." He nodded as they laid Yue on his bed, letting him sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you sure she'll be fine?" Michael looked over at the town doctor.  
  
"Yes, she just has a high fever from the cold. A few days rest and she'll be ok." The man paid the doctor as he left out the back door.  
  
"Poor Kina." The tall man walked over to the girl lying in bed, "But at the same time, this is working out perfectly." *Michael, don't do something like this! It's horrible!* His conscious screamed at him. "You heard her say it herself, As long as she's still here with us, there's got to be a part of her that feels the same way! So she must feel the same way too. But can't you see how her husband takes her for grant, I swear! Maybe I'm just being stubborn about it but she deserves better and I'm just making sure she gets better!" He told his conscious then turned to Kina. Michael carefully picked up a bowl, stream rising off the top then he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small pill. "Just a little invention of mine..." He smirked as he uneasily crumbled the pill into the soup. "It's for your own good Kina." He gently tilted her head back and fed the soup into her slowly.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina looked around. She knew it was all like a dream. Slowly, she pulled herself up. Kina was in her bed as she glanced over to see Yue laying next to her. A smile played across her lips as she watched him sleep peacefully like a little child. But his body began to fade as she screamed in shock. Then he wasn't there anymore.  
  
~~  
  
Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
  
And think of you  
  
Caught up in circles confusion -  
  
Is nothing new  
  
Flashback - warm nights -  
  
Almost left behind  
  
Suitcases of memories,  
  
Time after –  
  
~~  
  
She felt her body falling as she suddenly found herself running, she couldn't stop her feet but she saw Yue chasing after her. Then Kina realized she was having a memory, behind her Yue was laughing. She was carrying his sunglasses; it was a memory of him chasing her because she was joking around with him by taking his stuff. He eventually caught up to her as she laughed but began to fall. His warm, strong arms caught her just in time as he stood her upright. But he faded gradually and was no longer there. Then Kina was falling again.  
  
~~  
  
Sometimes you picture me -  
  
I'm walking too far ahead  
  
You're calling to me, I can't hear  
  
What you've said -  
  
Then you say - go slow -  
  
I fall behind -  
  
The second hand unwinds  
  
If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
~~  
  
Kina looked up, now she was by the roadside down from her apartment. She peered up to see Yue smiling down at her from their bedroom window. He made the motion for her to wait a moment as he dashed down the stairs and burst out of the door.  
  
"Ready to go?" He held up a beach umbrella and she nodded yes happily. As they walked his body faded away, again. Then she fell, again.  
  
~~  
  
After my picture fades and darkness has  
  
Turned to gray  
  
Watching through windows - you're wondering  
  
If I'm O.K.  
  
Secrets stolen from deep inside  
  
The drum beats out of time -  
  
If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
~~  
  
Kina aroused from her sleep, a throbbing pain in her head.  
  
"Careful, it's ok." A man with brown hair smiled down at her as he wiped the sweat from her brow.  
  
She closed her eyes to see her strutting along a dirt pathway, Yue walking in front of her. He turned around and laughed, "Hurry up slow poke!"  
  
"I'm hurrying up, hey you're the one who married me!" Giggles erupted from Kina as she raced up next to him, but when she turned to face him, he was gone.  
  
"Y-Yue?" And suddenly, she couldn't remember who she was looking for.  
  
~~  
  
You said go slow -  
  
I fall behind  
  
The second hand unwinds  
  
If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
  
Time after time  
  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
  
Time after time  
  
Time after time 


	6. Wandering Hope

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"K-Kina, where is she?!?! Oohh..my head..." Yue shot up from bed but instantly grabbed onto his pounding head. Suddenly, he put his hands onto his stomach and made a mad dash for the bathroom.  
  
Nuriko glanced at Hotohori, who was sleeping and he smiled. "Poor Yue, hang over time!" He chuckled.  
  
The silver haired bishonen stumbled out of the bathroom, his face a strange green color, "Where's Kina?"  
  
"After she saw you and the waitress kissing, she ran off." Nuriko answered.  
  
"Me? Waitress? Kissing? When did this happen?"  
  
"Oh, you don't remember. You where drunk and you kissed a waitress and Kina saw." Nuriko flipped his braid behind his back.  
  
"I WHAT?!" Yue began to fall forward but stopped himself by grabbing onto a nearby chair. There, he sat down, "Is she ok? Isn't she back yet?"  
  
Nuriko shook his head solemnly.  
  
"We should go look for her then!" His hand was already on his jacket when Nuriko reached out and stopped him.  
  
"Let's just wait, if she's not back by tomorrow then we can start worrying."  
  
"O-ok..." Yue plopped down on the bed, his face stricken with guilt and worry then made a mad dash for the bathroom again.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ahh....s-somebody...Y-yue..." Sweat beaded her brow as she reached out for someone, something to comfort her from the horrible nightmare she was having.  
  
"Shh, don't worry. Michael is here." The brown haired man leaned down and gently embraced Kina until she stopped crying and was soon asleep.  
  
He felt her forehead; "She's glowing like embers, soon to be ashes, soon to be nothing. Her fever is going down, that's good." He said out loud as Michael sat by Kina's bed, watching her sleep peacefully as he fed her more soup, slipping another pill into it. As he looked at the bottle, he thought to himself, "This should be the last pill I have to give her, soon all of her memory should be erased. But I can't call her by her real name, it might trigger some sort of memory, so from now on you'll be Mina. My little Mina." He looked down at his hands then muttered, "I lie to tell the truth, those who turn away from me have no voices..."  
  
~*~  
  
"It's been two nights if you include the night she saw..erm..the whole thing, I'm calling Shiva to see if Kina may have shown up at her house or the Dojo." Yue frantically reached for the phone, he knew he should have looked for her sooner, "Hello, yes hi Shiva. Is Kina up there with you? No, she's not? She's been missing for a two nights, we ran into a little trouble. You'd be willing to come down? Thank you so much. Arashi will come in a few days also? No, you all don't have too. Fine. See you soon, bye!" He slammed the phone receiver back into it's home.  
  
"No word?" Hotohori hopefully looked up.  
  
Yue nodded his head gloomily, "None. It's my entire fault that Kina's missing. Where is she? She wouldn't just abandon me, I know Kina and I know for a fact she wouldn't run away from something like this forever. I'm worried, something might have happened to her. Nuri, I'm going out to look." He got up and walked through the open door.  
  
"We're coming too." Hotohori and Nuriko both joined him as they wandered through the streets in search of any possible clue.  
  
"Maybe she went to where that light was?!" Nuriko suddenly chirped in, his mind awake.  
  
"It was somewhere over there right? Quite a hike but I think we can make it there before dusk." Hotohori led the group as they trudged on through the forest.  
  
"See anything? If there where stars out tonight, this is where they'd fall." Yue looked around, the trees casting an eerie shadow from the pale moonlight as clouds covered the stars. His eyes scanned the ground for anything, just something to give him hope when a glint of light caught his eye. As he reached down in the grass he pulled out something silver, "It's the necklace I gave her..." Tears misted his eyes as Yue looked at the key on the silver chain, shimmering in the sunlight.  
  
"She must have been here then." Nuriko looked around, peering through the trees. No human life was visible, at least not around that particular area.  
  
"We've got to find her! We've just got to! Nothing bad happened to her, this has to be her way of revenge! Yeah, that's it!" Yue tried to tell himself.  
  
"But she wouldn't do something that cruel." Hotohori raised an eyebrow.  
  
With a quick flash of the hand, Yue tried to wipe away the tears that where now flowing down his cheek, "Let's keep looking."  
  
"But it's getting too dark to see, come on Yue. We'll look tomorrow." Nuriko sighed softly as he grabbed onto Yue.  
  
"Just a few more hours..." Yue turned and continued searching.  
  
They were still going in circles, even after hours of looking. Nuriko was close to tears, and Yue was growing angrier with himself more than Hotohori had thought possible. However, that wasn't enough. Without sleep, they couldn't keep up the search.  
  
"Yue, we need to rest. We'll never find Kina like this." They turned to him, and he knew that this time, he was winning. Yue's eyes glimmered with tears in the moonlight that reached through the trees.  
  
"Then how will we find her, Nuriko?"  
  
"We look tomorrow. Shiva will be here then and she can help, plus we can contact the police."  
  
"Fine." Yue gaze up as they began to head back home. As he sat down on his bed, he glanced over at the place where Kina slept. Bunny was set up neatly so he was sticking out of the covers. Carefully, he lifted Bunny up and then clung onto him tightly to his chest as he fell over into the bed, sobbing. Memories of Kina filled his thoughts, every second and every minute. He remembered how she would whisper to him in the dark, quietly saying "I love you" as they held each other close. He reached out for her but she wasn't there. He could smell her scent on the bed, the perfume she would always wear and the smell of the shampoo she used on her hair. A strong aching and tightness began to pull at his heart, and it hurt. Yue felt completely and utterly alone and helpless. "This is all my fault, what kind of husband am I? No, what kind of person am I? A bad one, please, please Kina, come back. I don't think I can live like this, without you. Don't take everything away...come back...to me. I know I don't deserve you but I can't stand anything without you! We made it through the Pools of Love; we can make it through one misunderstanding. I'm such an idiot. I'm so stupid! Stupid! No one could ever make me forget that you're mine, I need you. You don't have to question my love, I made a horrible mistake but I'm not going to let it end something wonderful. Like your mother said, you make mistakes and you're not perfect but you've got a lot to give. Kina, every time we're not together I want to scream. Every time you smiled I wanted to melt, even if you aren't smiling at me. Whenever I see you dancing with another guy, whoever he is, I want to rip you from his arms and hold onto you. Please come back and be ok..." His cries where that of a broken bird that made no music.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mmm..." Kina's head turned from side to side as she slowly awoke.  
  
"You're awake, finally without a fever." A brown haired man grinned down at her.  
  
"W-who am I? I can't remember!? Where am I?" Her red hair flared as she glared around the room then jumped out of the bed, stumbling down as Michael caught her, "G-get your hands off me! Who are you? Pervert!" She shoved the man away from her as she cowered into a corner of the room, fearing for her life as hot tears streamed down her quivering face.  
  
"Y-you mean you don't remember?" A look of hurt passed over the mans face, "You're my fiancée!"  
  
Kina ignored the man's words, "Where is my home? Where should I go? Somebody tell me!!!"  
  
"Calm down! It'll be ok!" The man covered the three feet between them with a few quick steps as he embraced her, "You where out gathering fruit when the rain began to pour down and we couldn't find you! I was so worried about you, my darling!" His eyes brimmed with tears, "When we finally found you, you had a high fever and apparently you lost your memory. Please Mina, don't tell me you haven't forgotten our...?"  
  
"My name is Mina?" Kina glanced around, "Forget our what?"  
  
"Y-you and I where engaged a few months ago. It's me, Michael. You've had that nasty fever for days."  
  
"P-please! L-let me think right now!" Kina crawled into the bed, confusion filling her mind. As night gently fell upon the household, Kina stepped into Michael's room, "I'm really sorry for saying such terrible things to you even though you helped me. I'm sorry, I'm just so scared."  
  
His gently patted her shoulder. "It's ok."  
  
"I can't remember anything, I-I'm sorry."  
  
"It's OK. Maybe it's too soon any ways. I'll do everything in my power to help you remember." He smiled warmly at her as she returned to her room. He quickly called after her, "Tomorrow, we'll go out shopping and maybe when you relax you'll possibly remember something."  
  
~*~  
  
"Have you heard any news of Kina?!" Shiva burst into the apartment building, running directly over to Yue.  
  
"No, we've been searching most of today and we went to the police." He tiredly put his hand to his forehead as purple bags sagged under his eyes, "Glad to see you too." Yue sarcastically added. 


	7. A Thousand Miles Apart and One Moment, S...

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"The police have been searching all day. They'll announce it on the radio tomorrow." Shiva rubbed her forehead angrily as she yelled, "WHERE COULD SHE BE?!"  
  
"Hey, it's ok." Nuriko patted Shiva's back then turned to Hotohori with a worried expression. They both walked into their rooms.  
  
"Where could she be Nuri?! T-this is hopeless." Hotohori turned to his friend, his companion, looking for some kind of reassurance.  
  
"She has to be fine, she just has to be. We'll find her, just have faith." Nuriko brought Hotohori into a firm embrace.  
  
"I hope you're right...." His voice trailed off as he choked tears, "If we feel this bad, imagine how broken up Yue must be. We've got to support him right now."  
  
~*~  
  
"Try this on!" Michael pulled out a brown skirt with a matching light tan sweater.  
  
"That's pretty. Hey Michael, why do you, I mean, we live in a town so deep in the forest?"  
  
"It's peaceful out there and away from all of the troubles of the world. Go try this on!" He handed the articles of clothing to her then smiled warmly.  
  
"How do I look?" Kina gracefully walked out of the changing room and turned in a circle.  
  
"Gorgeous my sweet!" He gently took her hand and spun her around under his arm.  
  
"Silly, stop it! People are looking! I'll change back and we can buy this." She giggled as she stepped back into the changing room. She stared at herself in the mirror as Kina lifted her hand to her cheek, somehow this moment felt familiar. She jumped back as she saw herself in the mirror, but dressed in a wedding dress, yelling at her. Her body quivered as she hurriedly changed, avoiding looking in the mirror.  
  
"Are you ok?" Michael questioned her paled appearance.  
  
"I'm fine, just thirsty." Kina quickly lied as they paid.  
  
~*~  
  
"Anything?" Yue asked Shiva as she strutted out of a restaurant. She shook her head no disappointedly.  
  
"Da-" The silver haired bishonen slammed his fist into the wall as he stopped himself from cursing. "She couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the earth! Someone must have seen her!"  
  
Shiva rested her hand on his shoulder. "We'll find her. Let's try the next few blocks. There is a shopping center close by; we can check that out. Want to split up?"  
  
"Sure, I'll take the shopping center." Yue agreed as he headed down the road. Soon he was within the center as it bustled with life. People rushed back and forth, running this way and that. Everyone had a place to go, a person waiting for them; while Yue had lost his. "You all rush around, busy with your life but you never stop to take a look and be happy with what you have. You take things for grant until you lose them, then you realize how much they mean to you, but it's too late." He pushed his way through the people.  
  
~~  
  
Making my way down town  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
~~  
  
"Mmm! This is so yummy!" Kina spooned some yellow ice cream that had small chocolate chips into her mouth.  
  
"My treat!" Michael leaned in as he spooned ice cream from her bowl.  
  
"HEY! Get your own!' She clashed her spoon against his and soon the two where laughing as they battled over the ice cream.  
  
"That'll be mine! If my name isn't Super Spoon!" Michael exclaimed in a high pitched voice as he smashed his spoon past hers.  
  
"Noooo!" Kina jumped up, pulling the ice cream and Michael down with her as she fell onto the floor laughing, "Great, now I have to go wash my shirt up! You stained it with my own ice cream!"  
  
"Oh, so now it's MY fault?" Michael mused.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to the bathroom." Kina stood up and walked out of the ice cream shop, inside the mall.  
  
~~  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever think of me  
  
~~  
  
Yue glanced around, he didn't see her. "There's too many people!" He angrily shoved through the crowd, people surrounding him as they chatted away noisily. A mop of red head caught his eye through all the people that pasted him, "KINA! KINA!!!!!!" Yue began to push everybody out of his way as he suddenly made a mad dash for the red hair he had spotted. Panting, he finally caught up to the red head and grabbed her shoulder, spinning her around. "Kina!"  
  
"Get your hands off of me!" A burly woman smacked him.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I thought you where someone else." Yue looked down at the floor then turned to leave. It was no use. He wouldn't find her here.  
  
~~  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in  
  
Your precious memory  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by, oh  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
~~  
  
"Now where is that bathroom again?" Kina's eyes wandered around looking for a bathroom sign. So many people passed her, it made her head spin. She considered entering one of the shops and asking where the bathroom was. As she looked into a shop window, a man stood out to her as she walked past.  
  
~~  
  
And I don't wanna let you know  
  
I drown in your memory  
  
I don't wanna let this go  
  
I've fallen...  
  
Making my way down town  
  
Waking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm homebound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
~~  
  
Kina stared at the white haired bishonen's reflection in the window. Strangely, she felt her heart begin to race in her chest, feeling as if it would burst out. Her body relaxed as a tranquil peace fell over her as she happily looked at his reflection and then he was gone. He felt so familiar to her, but she had no idea why. She spun around but he was no where in sight. Then Kina continued on her quest for the bathroom.  
  
~~  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could just hold you... tonight  
  
~~  
  
1 Yue kicked a pebble as he left the shopping center and met up with Shiva.  
  
2 "Find anything?" She asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, you?" He dismally replied.  
  
"No. No sign of her in this town." They both turned and left quietly, pain tugging on their hearts. 


	8. The Deadly Truth

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Papers and maps littered the kitchen table, leaving no part uncovered.  
  
"We've searched all the towns, at least the marked ones, within a fifteen mile radius. There is always the forest, which will be hard but the police have covered all of the north side and they found nothing."  
  
"I can't take this! The questions, the stress, the pain without her! Where could she BE!?!?!" Yue grabbed onto the nearest object as he held back the urge to hurl it into the wall. He sighed softly, "Nothing makes sense anymore. I need to go for a walk, don't worry I won't end up gone forever or anything. I just need some time to think and I might look in the forest a bit."  
  
"Ok, bring this cell phone though, incase you find anything." Nuriko tossed him a small, black object.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina looked around Michael's living room, "I wonder why he doesn't have a TV" She sighed with boredom written all over her face. Kina spun around and walked into her room as she began digging through boxes under her bed. "Ah- ha! A radio!" She quickly turned the switch on as crackling noises broke through the silent room.  
  
The strong male voice sounded loudly in Kina's room as she found a station to listen to. "If you've seen a missing girl, her name is K-"  
  
Suddenly, Michael was in the room, grabbing the radio away and he quickly shut it off.  
  
"I was listening to that!" Kina wined.  
  
"I'm sorry, we don't allow radios on Sundays!" He made up a fast excuse.  
  
"Fine." The red head crossed her arms angrily. "This place can be so dull sometimes!"  
  
"You've got to just slow down and enjoy the trees, the breeze, the rivers and the animals."  
  
"Sure, whatever Nature boy!" Kina laughed as Michael attacked her, tickling her.  
  
Dirt embedded itself under her fingernails as Kina ripped out a weed from the garden. Lifting up her hand, she stared at an inchworm climbing up a flower stem. She sighed softly as she thought to herself, "Will I ever regain my memory? I'm content with this life but I feel as if a huge part of me is missing. I know I should be grateful to Michael, but I just wish I knew my past. I wish I would remember, something, anything. And what was up with him and that radio? Weird....how can I go around like this while the world around me vanishes? Any ways, I should go prepare dinner." Kina jumped up as she ran to wash up and cook dinner. Night soon fell upon the household as Kina stepped into Michael's room and gently pulled the covers up over him, "Thank you." She smiled, "I'm sorry, please don't worry about me if I don't return home soon. I need to see if I can remember anything, so I'm going to head over to the place you found me." Kina whispered to the sleeping Michael as she stepped out of the house and began to walk through the forest.  
  
~*~  
  
"Where am I now?" Yue glanced around at the gloomy scene before him. Somehow he had ended up in a shadowed forest that had an eerie silence about it. He took a deep breath and sighed, "I've got so many unanswered questions. 'Keep your faith, remember Kina's smiling face and all the people that love you' Nuriko had told me. But it's just so hard to sometimes. Did Kina really care for me? She taught me to love. She taught me true happiness. I remember sometimes we would dance when we where suppose to be cleaning the house. Where did those days go? I feel so weary and tired of searching but my heart tells me to never stop and I don't want to. I just wish there was some way to know how she is...anything..." His voice trailed off as he saw a figure moving in the distance. Yue promptly began to crept closer towards the person.  
  
~*~  
  
"I...really...hate this!" Nuriko said. "I'm so sick of everything being like this! We couldn't even find Kina and now Yue is out there doing God knows what! It's not fair! Hotohori ...do you ever wish you could just make it all stop?" Nuriko murmured. "Just...make the world be quiet for a while?"  
  
"Sometimes," Hotohori replied. "But we can't make the world stop for ourselves. You can try, but it always just goes on without you, anyway."  
  
"It's amazing what people will struggle against just to hold onto what they have." Nuriko whispered and turned back to the maps he was looking at.  
  
~*~  
  
"I wonder how I ended up out in the forest, at this strange clearing. All that's here is dumb trees...." Her voice trailed off at the end of the sentence as her feet came to a stop. A twig snapped behind Kina as she saw a shadow creeping towards her. A screamed choked in her throat as the person charged at her and ... wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"KINA! OH-MY-GOSH! KINA IT'S REALLY YOU! WE'VE BEEN SO WORRIED! I LOVE YOU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DON'T EVER RUN AWAY AGAIN! OH KINAAAAAA!!!!" The white haired man's voice screeched at her going a hundred words per second.  
  
"FREAK! PERVERT! GET OFF OF ME!" Kina began to scream in horror as she tried to push the man off of her, "Who is this weird person? Why is he calling me Kina? And WHY IS HE HOLDING ONTO ME LIKE A LEECH!?" She questioned as she pulled her arm back then, using all of her force, slapped the man across his cheek.  
  
Yue was taken aback as a stinging pain shot through his left cheek. He gently reached up and placed his hand over the red hand mark, "K-Kina...I'm so sorry about everything! Don't do anything like disappear again!"  
  
"WHO IS KINA AND WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT!?! Get AWAY from me you woman-stalker!" Her hands trembled as she stepped backwards, strange feelings flooding her heart. Kina felt somehow as if this man was calling her to him and she felt so safe but at the same time so scared.  
  
"Don't you remember me?! I'm your husband for goodness sakes! This isn't a funny joke Kina." Yue stepped towards her, reaching out his hand.  
  
"I have never seen you in my life! Now leave me alone!" She turned and began to run.  
  
"W-what...?" Yue stuttered but stopped as Kina began to run from him. With a quick dash, he was soon chasing after her. As Yue ran, with a swift motion, he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial.  
  
"Hello?" A grouchy sounding Nuriko answered on the other end.  
  
"I FOUND KINA! BUT SHE CAN'T REMEMBER ME OR SOMETHING!" Yue screamed into the little black device.  
  
"YOU WHAT-?!" But before Nuriko could get an answer, Yue's foot smashed into a rock, causing the phone to go flying through the air and land with a crash. The pieces scattered through the dirt but Yue had no reason to pick them back up, for he was still chasing Kina.  
  
"KINA! WAIT PLEASE!" He called after her, "What in the world is going on!?"  
  
"Who is this freak?" Kina held in tears as she ran, tree branches scratching her face as blood dripped from the small cuts, "I can't run... much longer..." Her feet stumbled as she stepped onto a bamboo-like platform.  
  
"KINA GET OFF OF THAT!" Yue hollered but he was too late as the bamboo shattered under her feet. He threw his body at her, wrapping his arms around her protectively. As they fell, he sheltered her body with his then everything went black as he felt the impact.  
  
The world as a blur as Yue tediously opened his eyes and pain shoot through his body, "Mm...what happened...? Kina! Are you ok?!" He jumped up but collapsed back down in pain.  
  
"I don't know who Kina is, but I am ok. You aren't though; you've got some nasty cuts and your leg looks a bit messed up, not broken but maybe just bruised very badly. Ah, we're stuck down here! I didn't know they still made those old bear traps." Kina's eyes looked up out of the hole they where stuck in. The bear traps where quiet simple, it is a deep hole in the ground with bamboo on the top. When a large animal, such as a bear, steps on it, the bamboo breaks and they are stuck in the pit. But the bamboo had grown weak over the years and Kina was the lucky person that it decided to collapse on. "T-thank you for saving me." She shyly smiled. Yue noticed that he had pine needles and leafs pushed around his body as a makeshift blanket and most of the blood from his cuts had been wiped off.  
  
"Who's Kina?" Kina leaned forward and asked him.  
  
"Y-you..." He muttered, still unbelievable of what had just happened.  
  
"My name isn't Kina, it's Mina."  
  
"Mina?" Yue raised an eyebrow; "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Nope, I'm not. My name is Mina!"  
  
"What's that ring on your finger?" Yue pointed to the wedding ring he had given to her, he had her caught if this was just a game she was playing.  
  
"Oh, that's the ring my fiancé gave me."  
  
"And what is his name?" He smirked, he had her now.  
  
"Michael."  
  
Yue's heart almost stopped. She wasn't joking; she really didn't remember anything! He knew this was Kina... but what was going on with her?  
  
"Listen, your name is Kina and you are my wife!" He leaned towards her but it only made her shrivel back against the dirt wall in fright as her face paled, "I-I'm sorry." He stopped himself and leaned back down. Once they got out of this hole, then he'd take her back to Nuriko and Hotohori and they'd figure out what to do. And he'd see who this 'Michael' person is "Dammit, I dropped my cell phone back there." He cursed at himself. He had just found her, he couldn't lose her now. Not to some memory lost crap or something like that.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to get you out of here. I promise." She smiled at him as she thought to herself, "Ok, so he's a little weird, but he doesn't seem that bad. Maybe he just thinks I look like his dead wife or something. I don't know but I just have a funny feeling about him, but it's not a bad one."  
  
Yue forced himself to smile back at her as he muttered under his breath, "This IS Kina. But what she's become, I have no idea." 


	9. Even Angels Fall

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Yue angrily clenched his fist into a ball then felt his muscles relax as he looked at the sleeping beauty before him. He looked at her red hair shimmering in the moonlight; she was beautiful even if there was mud caked on her face and in her hair. Her chest rose and fell as she quietly breathed, her eyes shut tight in a dreamless sleep. The cold air bit at them both but there was nothing either of them could do about it. Yue gently scooted himself closer to her then stopped and sighed, looking at the dirt floor.  
  
"I'm no idiot but it's pretty obvious she's lost some of her memory, I only pray not all of it. Kina can't remember me, her own husband. She can't even remember her real name. And what is this about a fiancé named Michael? When I get my hands on that guy, I'm going to make him sorry he was born. He probably thought he could take advantage of some poor girl that lost her memory. I'll show him..." Thoughts of vengeance filled his mind as he laughed to himself, then a thought made his eyes widen in shock, "What if Kina never regains her memory and marries that guy...?"  
  
~~  
  
You found hope, you found faith  
  
Found how fast she could take it away  
  
Found true love lost your heart  
  
Now you don't know who you are  
  
She made it easy made it free  
  
Made you hurt till you couldn't see  
  
Sometimes it stops some times it flows  
  
Baby that is how love goes  
  
~~  
  
Yue ignored the cold feeling through his body, it felt as if thousand of needles where poking at his skin. And his heart, it felt as if someone had ripped through his chest and was squeezing it into a million pieces. "We found her and now, is all hope lost? She's got to remember us. She's just got to. If we ever get out of this stupid hole, that is. At least I got to see her one last time and if she's happy, then I guess... I can be happy too...even ...e-even if it's by..my...self..." Yue stuttered as he began to choke with tears.  
  
~~  
  
You will fly and you will crawl  
  
God knows even angels fall  
  
No such thing as you lost it all  
  
God knows even angels fall  
  
And its a secret that no one tells  
  
One day its heaven one day its hell  
  
Its no fairy tale take it from me  
  
That's the way its supposed to be  
  
~~  
  
"I thought we could beat anything, I thought we where unbreakable. Then this had to happen, over one stupid crummy argument. I just wish I could take it back, take back all that has happened since that day. This is a nightmare and I just want to wake up. Please let her remember me, I'm her love, her husband, I'm her Yue. How can she just forget me? And what about Nuriko, Hotohori, Shiva, and Arashi? Jeez, I bet they're freaking out because now I'M missing." He tried to cheer himself up, but doubt, pain and confused filled his mind with questions. Would Kina ever remember? He had no idea of the situation she was in with the mysterious Michael.  
  
~~  
  
You will fly and you will crawl  
  
God knows even angels fall  
  
No such thing as you lost it all  
  
God knows even angels fall  
  
You laugh you cry no one knows why  
  
But ohh the thrill of it all  
  
You're on the ride  
  
You might as well open your eyes  
  
~~  
  
"I was trying my hardest not to lose her, and that is exactly what happened. I lost the one thing I hold so dear to me. And it is my entire fault, mostly. Either way, it doesn't help to point fingers. I-I don't know what to do. All I can think of is to find out what's going on, I this is all a little fishy. For her just to disappear, lose her memory and suddenly be engaged to some random guy. I'm going to find out what's going on and get you back Kina. I'm just happy you're ok and alive." Yue looked at her as she stirred in her sleep then slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Is it morning yet?" Kina stretched her arms out then leapt at the edge of the hole, only to fall back down, "It's no use, I'm too short."  
  
"If I could stand up, maybe I could give you a boost. K... I mean Mina, if you ever needed someone to...to help you, or to run to, or just to watch over you. I want to be that person more than anything in the world." Yue blurted out to her then cursed at himself silently, "You idiot! Real smooth, now she'll think you're a freak. Gosh, this is like we're starting all over again except I'm the only one who can remember our past!"  
  
Kina blinked. "Why did he say that? What does he want from me? We just met like a day ago. Maybe he's thinking of his dead wife again." She thought to herself but decided to ignore it for now. She then looked up out of the hole into the blue sky and said out loud, "Michael will be looking for me soon, when he sees I'm gone. I guess we'll just wait for him."  
  
"Ok." Yue smiled, he would hit two birds with one stone. They would get out and he'd get to meet his new enemy. It was no use fighting the enviable, he lost Kina and now he has to fight to get her back. And he was ready to give it all up for her, including his life. Even angels fall sometimes, but they've got to get back up, don't they?  
  
~~  
  
You will fly and you will crawl  
  
God knows even angels fall  
  
No such thing as you lost it all  
  
God knows even angels fall  
  
Even angels fall  
  
Even angels fall  
  
~*~  
  
"SHIVA! HORI! GET YOUR BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!" Nuriko shouted down the hallway.  
  
"What is it?" Shiva dragged herself out of her room, still clad in her pajamas.  
  
"It's Yue and Kina!!! I got a phone call from Yue, he said "I found Kina but she can't remember me or something" and then the line went dead. I'm worried, he hasn't called back and when I keep trying to call him back, it says there is no recipient."  
  
"He found her!!!! YES!" Shiva jumped into the air with joy then quickly stopped, "But what did he mean by 'she can't remember me' and why isn't he back by now?"  
  
"I only know as much as you do. I'm clueless also, either way I'm getting a bad feeling about all of this." Nuriko turned to Hotohori for support and for guidance.  
  
"I really don't know what to do or say." Hotohori leaned against his table as if asking it what to do. "Even Table is clueless on this one. I'm just relived that Kina is ok, for now."  
  
"I totally agree, I'm just frustrated that we have to be stuck in the dark like this!!!" Shiva complained.  
  
"Fear not! Arashi is here to save the day, have hope!" The door flung opened as the orange haired trainer stepped into the room, grinning. "I haven't been eaves dropping or anything but I heard your conversation and I see the situation has taken a strange turn. I say we all go out and look for them both."  
  
"I agree." Shiva embraced her friend.  
  
"Me too but I think we should stay in a group incase we run into any trouble." Hotohori agreed.  
  
"So what are we standing around waiting for? Let's go!"  
  
~*~  
  
"MINNNNAA!! MINA!" A loud, male voice echoed through the forest as Michael trampled through some tall bushes.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kina turned to Yue, who was almost asleep.  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"THAT!" Kina jumped up as she heard someone calling her name again. "OVER HERE!!!!! MICHAEL!!"  
  
"MINA!" Michael scrambled over to the pit, happy she was ok. When he had woken up and went to see how she was doing, he found her room empty. After waiting for a few hours, he got worried and went out looking for her. As his eyes gazed into the deep dirt hole they suddenly hardened with hatred as he spotted Yue. "Who is he?" His voice coldly cut through the air.  
  
"His name is Yue! I'll help him stand up and you lift him out, then me. He injured his leg." Kina smiled as she helped Yue to his feet, "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Michael grabbed a hold of Yue's hand. It would be easy to just leave him there to rot if Kina wasn't there also. Just his luck, of all the people for Kina to get stuck with, it had to be him. Him, the one man he despised the most. He had once even looked up to him, but that was now in the past. Maybe a few threats would scare him off. With another quick scoop, Kina was now outside of the hole also as the three stood there in an awkward silence.  
  
"Kina, why don't you head back home and I'll take Yue home, from what I can tell he just bruised his leg badly." Michael proposed.  
  
"No I think M-Mina should come!" Yue protested.  
  
"You wouldn't want to drag her all the way out to your home, she's most likely very tired and should go straight home and rest."  
  
"But-" Yue cried inside, he couldn't lose her again.  
  
"I'll just head home." Kina spun around and began to race to home, afraid of getting lost.  
  
"Wait!" But Yue's cries fell on deaf ears. 


	10. Silver Stars and Crying Raindrops

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"You have wings, why didn't you just fly out with Mina." Michael surveyed Yue with a glare.  
  
Yue thought to himself, "The reason I didn't fly out of the pit was because I wanted to spend time with Kina and figure out what to do. If I flew her out, she'd just go running back home. I know it was selfish, but I thought and still think it was for the best." He finished his thoughts then answered. "The wings got injured in the fall." He made up a quick excuse.  
  
"They look fine to me." The two glared each other down as they almost paced in a circle.  
  
"Did you erase her memory?"  
  
"Well, aren't you straight to the point. No I didn't erase it, but she loves me. You're just a forgotten shadow in her mind."  
  
"Who are you?! Give Kina back now, or else!" Yue threaten.  
  
"I doubt she'll want to come back to you. Not to a place where the people cause her pain and make her hate herself. Did you know, you made her feel as if she wasn't good enough for anyone?"  
  
"I never did! And how would you know that any ways? I thought you said she didn't remember me!" Yue snarled at the brown haired man.  
  
"She doesn't remember you. I heard her saying about it one day in the past."  
  
"You mean...you both have met before?" He stopped, looking surprised and in shock.  
  
"Oh yes, we've always been very close, good friends..." Michael smirked. "I doubt if she even remembers how to worry for herself. What meaning does it have to love others when you don't love yourself? She doesn't love you, not any more. What good is caring for the world if it doesn't care about you and if you don't love it?"  
  
Yue stared at the ground, trying to take in what Michael was saying.  
  
"You are only one man, and there are millions in the world," Michael said. "Consider your own honor, as a bishonen—"  
  
"Love comes before honor," Yue replied. "I would be a hypocrite to claim to protect Kina, along with this world, if I did not feel love. I will not let Kina die."  
  
Michael raised an eyebrow slowly, "Why do you think she's dying?"  
  
"By erasing her memories, you took away part of her." The words tumbled out of Yue's mouth like acid.  
  
"Are you saying that I'M killing her!?! Don't turn your back on me!" Michael stepped closer to Yue as he turned to leave, to go where, he didn't know for sure. Most likely home so he could inform the others of what he discovered then they could go out and find where Kina is staying.  
  
Yue spun around, grabbing Michael by his shirt collar, "Yes that is what I'm saying. I'll be back for Kina." And with that, he shoved Michael and wobbled off towards the direction of his home.  
  
"The nerve of that guy..." Yue muttered as he gasped for breath, "I can't walk any further! I couldn't have followed him, not in my condition." He collapsed after stumbling around ten feet. "Hey, do you hear something? Wait, I'm talking to myself!"  
  
"Ahhh, Nuri I'm tired of walking!" Shiva moaned to the braided boy.  
  
"YOU GUYS!" Yue began to drag himself to their voices.  
  
"Hey! You ok?" The group ran up to Yue, Hotohori supporting him up now.  
  
"I'll explain to you on the way home."  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm so happy you only bruised your leg, you should be able to walk fine tomorrow." Hotohori smiled.  
  
"Are you serious Yue? So his name is Michael?" Nuriko's jaw dropped as Yue finished telling them all that had happened.  
  
"There's something fishy about that guy." Shiva leaned back in her chair, a migraine already forming.  
  
"Um...excuse me..." A tiny voice sounded in the room as Mikey crept into the apartment, "Have you found Kina yet?" His face looked tired and worried.  
  
"Hey there little guy." Yue got down on his knee and smiled at him, "Uhh... we haven't found her yet but we have a feeling we know where she is. So you don't worry and just go play back home."  
  
"Ok." He turned and fled from the room.  
  
"Why didn't you telling him the truth?" Arashi questioned Yue as he stood back up.  
  
"Come on, he's just a kid. Either way, we are going to get Kina back." Yue sat back down in his chair, running one hand over his face. "I can't believe this is happening." His eyes wandered to the window where crystal raindrops had begun to fall down to the ground. The cold droplets of water where not only falling from the clouds, but they where falling from his heart. His heart was crying, crying for Kina to come back, crying for all the pain in the world. "I want to be the sunshine, then I could kiss Kina and make her warm, so happy. There are so many raindrops, so many pains." He muttered under his breath. Yue always hated the rain, but at the same time it had a strange, peaceful serenity about it. The rain washes away all the mud, making everything clean and anew. But the rain had washed away Kina's memories, making her start over. That's how he saw it at least. The silver raindrops sparkled as they fell from their haven in the clouds. As they fell and mixed together it gave everything a gray tint, leaving a mist as they pelted in the ground. There they combined with each other forming small rivers and puddles, washing away the pains and secrets of the day. Each raindrop streaming down in the air, each one holding the same fate. They where like small diamond crystals as they glistening, the sun coming out from behind the clouds. The rain slowed down gradually to a slight drizzle while golden rays of light pierced through the gray mist, and then Yue saw it. A mixture of red, purple, blue, pink, orange, yellow and green. All together in a graceful ribbon that broke through the clouds as if sent by heaven itself, as it created a perfect curve down into the trees. It was a rainbow, a simple delight of life that many people pass by to not even notice the divine beauty. Yue hated how such wonderful things can be sent down to inspire and give people hope and yet the people just ignored these things. Life gives you so many gorgeous creations, moments, dreams, hopes, things so lovely if one was to see it; it would take their breath away. For one brief moment every worry, heartache, pain and burden would be lifted from their shoulders. And yet so many people tend to take it for granite. The innocent look in a small child's eye, a rainbow after the down pour, the stars that blanket the sky, the swans that hold they're heads high as they swim. The moon that is always there to send it's silvery rays through the night sky, the spring flowers that are every color possible, a cat cleaning its face, the puffy white clouds that float in the blue sky and so much more. These where the things that filled Yue's heart with a little hope that life isn't that bad after all. For that single moment in time, he felt ok. He felt a tinge of happiness pass through his heart. And he was filled with a new faith, a new hope that everything would be ok. That Kina and him would be all right. A smile formed on his face as he turned to face his friends. His friends.  
  
"Let's get Kina back."  
  
"Yes, let's." Nuriko grinned back softly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Michael, was that Yue person ok?" Kina questioned Michael as he returned home.  
  
"Yes yes, he uhh.. only bruised his leg." Michael tiredly sat down at the table, he knew trouble was brewing.  
  
"Poor guy, he really missed his wife." Kina frowned, "I hope he finds peace within himself." She smiled hopefully.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Is dinner almost ready? Just forget that guy Mina, I'm sorry you got stuck down there with him. How did that happen any ways?" Michael said as he eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"I wasn't feeling well so I went out on a walk for some fresh air." She sat down two plates of food onto the table, "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble."  
  
"No, it's ok. I'm just happy you weren't hurt." Michael happily dug into his food.  
  
"Still, I can't help but wonder about that man." Kina thought to herself as she stared past Michael and out the window behind him.  
  
Soon a blanket of stars filled the midnight sky as Kina stepped out of the tiny house, sitting down in the grass. She laid back and looked up at the sky. It was like a black velvet blanket had spread across the sky with silver jewels sewn into it as they twinkled.  
  
"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight." Kina muttered softly out loud as the shimmering moonlight streamed down to her, "I wish that I would regain my memory and I...I wish I could see that Yue person again. I know it sounds weird, I barely even know him but I somehow feel connected to him. I can't quite put my finger on it, but I know it's something."  
  
"What are you doing out here? Not planning to take off again." Michael stepped out onto the lawn, sitting down next to her as he chuckled.  
  
"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?" She leaned back into the grass, her fingers tracing out Orion's belt.  
  
"Yeah I guess. They're just stars. Burning balls of gas." Michael shrugged as he took a quick glance at them, then back down at her.  
  
"But they're just so mystical to me. I think that's heaven." Her smile widened then she turned to face him, "Michael, can you tell me again, tell me how we met."  
  
"Well, it went like this." He sat down in the grass so she could lean on him for warmth, "You where my next door neighbor and I was taken into a foster home there. We grew up together, spending many days outside playing games such as tag and eating ice cream. But I moved out here into this cabin when my foster parents died, but you always came to visit me. One day I asked you to marry me and you said yes. Then a month before the wedding you went missing and when I found you, you where deadly sick. I took care of you but you forgot your memory. That is about the gist of it."  
  
"Yeah." Kina answered, somehow the way he told the story seemed strange. She wanted to believe it but she felt as if pieces of it where missing. Didn't he have vivid memories of moments they spent together? Like going to the beach or a picnic? Anything? But the questions that played in her mind went unanswered, like so many things in her heart. 


	11. Whip Cream and Hot Chocolate

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"What the??" Hotohori muttered as his eyes wandered from the conversation he was having with Yue. A strange pssssst sound was coming from the kitchen. His footsteps echoed as he sluggishly walked into the kitchen then his jaw dropped. Table had two large eyes and a grinning mouth made with whip cream. Behind it, Nuriko stood smiling innocently.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO TABLE?!?" Hotohori blew up, flames raising behind him.  
  
"Table said he wanted a face." Nuriko chuckled, he wanted to lighten the mood and the idea had just come to him.  
  
"TABLE IS FINE AS IT IS!" Hotohori made a mad dash, scooping up the whip cream from Table and throwing it at Nuriko.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Nuriko grabbed the whip cream spray and began to spray it all over Hotohori, "HAHHAHAHA! I FIGHT FOR FREEDOM!!!!!!!"  
  
Yue raised an eyebrow angrily as all the whip cream they where throwing at each other somehow landed on him. Soon he was just a giant whip cream blob.  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori both stumbled to each other then looked at Yue as steam was beginning to rise from him.  
  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nuriko burst out laughing madly.  
  
"MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hotohori laughed then stopped as Yue gave them both an evil look.  
  
"AI AI!" He went running at the two bishonen, collapsing into them as they all fell together in a giant mass of whip cream. Laughter erupted everywhere.  
  
"I don't get guys." Shiva turned to Arashi, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Me neither." Arashi replied as they both turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"Thanks you two." Yue said as he calmed himself down to speak. It was great to have friends who cared so much for you.  
  
"No problem bud." Nuriko and Hotohori both smirked then left the room, "I think we need to get cleaned up, I suggest you do that to whip cream boy!"  
  
Yue sat in the room by himself as his gaze wandered to the counter where the key necklace he had given Kina sat. The sunlight glittered off of the silver and danced in the air.  
  
~*~  
  
Kina's eyes wandered over to Michael, sitting in the shade of a tree as he sketched out the scene of a mother bird bringing its children food. That was what he did for a living, painting pictures and selling them at different towns.  
  
"Promise me that life like this will never end." Kina whispered to him as she blushed.  
  
"I promise." He leaned down and kissed her cheek, then turned back to his picture. He thought to himself, "I hope it never ends like this, please don't remember your past."  
  
Michael gently shook Kina awake, "Honey, I need to go to town to sell my latest paintings. I'll be back late tonight, watch over the house and don't stay up for me."  
  
She smiled back at him tiredly, "Ok." Kina soon found herself in her room, the quiet house surrounded by trees silenced by the presence of only one person. Her footfalls softly pitter-pattered through her room, as she looked at herself in a long, oval shaped mirror. Suddenly, the image in the mirror began to change. It was her but at the same time, it wasn't.  
  
"Kina! Mina! Whoever you are, remember me! Please, we are the same person! Stop keeping me locked away and let me out, just let yourself remember."  
  
Kina jumped back in surprise, "I'm not you or ahh you're confusing me! I am Mina, not Kina or anything! Just leave me alone!"  
  
"REMEMBER YUE, NURIKO, HOTOHORI, SHIVA, ARASHI! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE, YOU!" The Kina in the mirror screamed at herself.  
  
"SHUT UP! Leave me alone! AHH!" Kina crouched to the floor, grabbing onto her head in pain. Her hand reached out for something hard to throw, which ended up being a glass perfume bottle. Using all of her strength she threw it at the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. "Leave... me alone..." She panted.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm going to go see if I can find where Kina is staying." Yue stood up, already walking out of the door.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid." Shiva glared at him threateningly.  
  
"Sure, I won't." Yue was soon trudging through the forest. "I'm beginning to get so sick of forests!" He cursed as a house shape began to form in front of him. "Bingo!"  
  
He crept closer to the window, ducking into the shadowed haven of the wall. His eyes slowly peered through the glass, seeing Kina happily setting the table for dinner. But she was only setting it for one, where was that Michael guy?  
  
"She looks so happy, singing to herself as she works. Maybe I can be happy, just as long as I know that she is happy. Even if it's without me...." Yue muttered as he turned to go, it was no use trying to get someone back when they themselves don't want to return. His feet sunk into the mud as he began to run from the house, but the slippery brown substance caused him to fall flat on his face.  
  
"Come on in, I can clean you up." A female voice said calmly as Kina leaned down, holding her hand out to help him up.  
  
"Y-yes..." Yue took her hand but as she tried to pull him up, he accidentally ended up pulling her in to the mud also.  
  
"Ack!" Kina giggled as she stood up, surveying the mud all over both of them.  
  
They both stepped into the house in silence. "You can borrow some of Michael's clothes while I clean up yours. He won't be home until late." She smiled as she led him to the bathroom. Soon the two were cleaned up, sitting by the table while sipping hot chocolate.  
  
"Listen, Kina, you need to listen to me. That Michael guy isn't right for you; he's not a good person! You and I where once married but he lied to you when he found you!"  
  
"That's not true, I mean it can't be. He wouldn't lie to me." She stared at the floor.  
  
"If you really are planning to marry him, I won't stop you. I can't. But, before you make your final decision, I want you to hear what I have to say. To say 'I like you' even 'I love you' can't express my feelings for you. When you smile, I just feel so good I can't describe...what I mean is, I'd like to become the kind of guy who can make you feel that good. That's my hope. My dream." Yue grabbed onto her hand, leaning in towards her as they're faces gradually come closer... and closer together.  
  
"I'm home!!" Michael's voice bellowed through the house as he strutted in the front door.  
  
"You've got to get out of here!!!!" Kina made a mad scramble, trying to push Yue out the back door, but he just stood there like a rock.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving. I need to chat with Michael." Yue stood up, walking towards the sound of Michael's voice.  
  
"Hello..." Michael's angry eyes met Yue's as they stared at each other. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just visiting a friend." Yue smirked smugly.  
  
"Michael I-" Kina made a scramble for words.  
  
"No, it's ok. I understand, you felt bad for the poor lunatic. Why don't you go to your room?" He replied.  
  
"O-ok.." Kina left.  
  
"I am anything but crazy! You are the crazy one! Why should Kina listen to you? I figured out your secret, it wasn't that hard to figure it out. Slowly the pieces came together thanks to the visit of a younger version of yourself. You are Mikey, but from the future."  
  
Michael's breath began to come in quick gulps but he quickly regained his composure, "That's absurd. You are proposing time travel!"  
  
"It's not too far fetched. That bright light, Kina losing her memory, and Michael is only Mikey's real name. You are in love with Kina but you where simply a child so you traveled from the future to the present time and are trying to break us up!"  
  
"That's not true! You are talking nonsense." Michael hissed, "Past, present, future. You are out of time. Kina is mine; she has lost her memory of you all. Permanently and if you ask her, I think she prefers this life better than the one with you."  
  
"Is that so? Why don't you ask her for yourself." Yue's eyes wandered to the pale, trembling red head that was standing in the doorway behind Michael. She had been listening to the whole conversation.  
  
Michael spun around in shock, "Mina! Don't believe this weirdo!" But his calls fell on her deaf ears as she dove forward, shoving the two men out of her way and went sprinting into the night. But she only ran a few feet when she collapsed on the floor, grabbing onto her head in pain. 


	12. Losing Yourself Inside

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Ahhhh!! What is going on?!?! I'm so confused, it hurts my head!" Kina began to cry inside of herself. Everything was black, she was unconscious but somehow she was still thinking, or dreaming, inside of herself. But she stopped quickly as she saw herself standing before her. She was face to face with her own self.  
  
"I want to tell you to truth. But the truth is not a house made of words; not a safe place with walls and ceilings. The truth is a wide field and a deep lake, anything can happen there." The image of Kina said quietly.  
  
~*~  
  
"Is she ok?" Yue questioned as Michael lifted the limp body of Kina and carried her into the house. There he laid her down on the bed.  
  
"I don't know! This is all your fault, for messing with my plans!" Michael snared at Yue.  
  
"Cut the crap, this was all your doings." Yue argued back.  
  
~~  
  
Don't leave me--I can see it now  
  
Everything that you've done  
  
Calling me somehow  
  
Don't tell me you are not afraid  
  
Lie to me in whispers  
  
About this mess I've made  
  
And when you fall asleep  
  
And night falls dark on the sky  
  
I'll be in your eyes  
  
~~  
  
"And so Yue was your real husband, and still is." Kina finished explaining the lost memories to herself. To 'Mina.' "Now that you know the truth, remember me and let us join together to be one. Past and present."  
  
"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE! MICHAEL WOULDN'T LIE TO ME! Yue is the weird one, he won't consider how I feel, he just keeps telling me how my life was and should be! I'm not you, I am Mina! Kina is just a forgotten soul and I will never let you and I become one! You are just a silhouette of my past." Kina yelled at herself, the past self.  
  
"Don't do this to yourself, let me take over your pain and hurt. Let us be one."  
  
"NO!" She began to fight at Kina but every punch just passed through her body.  
  
~~  
  
Don't leave me standing here alone  
  
Take my hand and lead me  
  
Back to what I've known  
  
Don't tell me you don't know the way  
  
I see it there, inside you  
  
All I have to say  
  
What have I done?  
  
What have I said to make you feel,  
  
All alone, here beside me  
  
What did you know?  
  
Where did you go when I was here,  
  
All alone, needing somebody  
  
~~  
  
"Kina?" Yue looked down at the girl, wincing in her sleep.  
  
"Mina? Are you ok?" Michael shoved Yue, trying to get by her side.  
  
"Yue....Michael....somebody...help!"  
  
~~  
  
Don't leave me standing alone  
  
Take my hand and lead me  
  
Back to what I've known  
  
Then, if you feel afraid,  
  
I will be right here for you  
  
Tell me what to do  
  
I can see that you are looking for someone  
  
You could find the way but you don't want to alone  
  
~~  
  
  
  
"You know I'm stronger than you, you'll never win. Say bye-bye Kina" The red head's eyes began to glow red.  
  
"Let us become one, don't you see! I know when you woke up you where scared because you didn't remember who you where."  
  
"SHUT UP! You don't know what it was like! I was all alone, so scared, I had no idea who I was. You abandoned me and now I'll get revenge on you for making me forget you, forget who I was. I hate everything you love. You shall never be in control again." Her voice hissed as she plunged her hands at Kina.  
  
"You are not me, you are something I do not dare even dream that could be the same as me. You are Mina; you are a creature of your own creation. I offer you peace, don't hurt Yue or Michael. It'll be ok."  
  
"No! Shut up!!!!" Mina screamed, pushing away Kina.  
  
"If I have to fight you, fight myself, I will. I think I understand everything now. When I lost my memory I basically split myself in half. You, 'Mina', are the half of me that is full of negative thoughts, who was hurting when I saw Yue kissing that other girl. While I am the positive side who understands that Yue wasn't kissing her, it was mer bad luck that she kissed him. He still loves me. Don't you understand that?"  
  
"Yue hates me but Michael loves me!"  
  
"No, Michael is lying!" She tried to explain.  
  
"He doesn't!" Mina fell to the ground, grabbing her head in pain.  
  
~~  
  
Don't you leave me I can see it  
  
Even if my heart breaks, even if it kills me  
  
I will be here for you tomorrow  
  
Even if my heart breaks, even if it kills me I will be here for you tomorrow  
  
Then, if you feel afraid,  
  
I will be right here for you  
  
Tell me what to do  
  
And when you fall asleep  
  
And night falls dark on the sky  
  
With the sunrise  
  
I'll be in your eyes  
  
~~  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" Yue turned to Michael.  
  
"She'll be fine, I hope." He sighed tiredly. "Of course she'll be ok, I did take care of her."  
  
"No! I did! You're just so obnoxious!" Yue complained.  
  
They both froze as Kina winced in her sleep then a strange calm took over her face. But it frightened them both.  
  
"I'll get her some water to whip off her face!" Michael made a dash for the bathroom.  
  
"NO! I WILL!" Yue jumped in front of him, trying to bet him to the sink.  
  
"No you don't! She's my fiancée!"  
  
"She's my wife!" Yue turned on the tap as they fought over the cloth.  
  
"Not any more!" Michael shoved Yue, pulling the cloth out of his hand.  
  
"Yes she still is!" Yue grabbed the cloth and ripped it back to himself. They both had a grip on each end of the cloth, one foot on each of their faces and they where now turning red from pulling on their end.  
  
"Argh NOO!!" Michael pulled the frail cloth as it torn into two pieces, causing the two to tumble to the floor. "Look, you ruined my good cloth! PAY ME BACK NOW!"  
  
"It's your own fault!" Yue angrily pulled himself up, making a mad jump for the sink with the tiny piece of cloth he had left.  
  
"I'm going to take care of Mina!" Michael wetted his cloth along with Yue.  
  
"Her name is KINA! Is that hard to remember? K-I-N-A! Kina!" Yue turned and ran back into the bedroom, wiping away some sweat from Kina's brow.  
  
"Call her whatever you like, either way she's mine." Michael smirked, pushing away Yue's hand and wiping Kina's face.  
  
"No, she's mine!" Red sparks flew from Michael's face to Yue's.  
  
"She can't be yours, you are from the future!"  
  
"I-I am not!" Michael lied.  
  
They didn't notice but their wet cloths where smuggling Kina as she opened her eyes.  
  
"AAAHHHH!!" She screamed, pushing both of them away from her as she jumped up.  
  
They both stared at her.  
  
"Um, good morning?" Kina looked at all the cold water that was covering her face from they're wash clothes.  
  
~*~  
  
Nuriko's face took on a very annoyed look. "WHERE IS YUE NOW!? MY GOSH, YOU CAN'T LET ONE PERSON LEAVE THE STUPID HOUSE WITHOUT THEM GETTING LOST!" He took a deep breath, growling with anger.  
  
"Calm down Nuriko!" Hotohori tried to smile but inside he was thinking, "Nuriko is right, jeez, kids these days!"  
  
Shiva looked from the two bishonen to Arashi then shook her head while rolling her eyes. "We need to put a tracking collar on Kina and Yue."  
  
A/N: For all of you that might be saying "I don't get it..." basically Kina was split into two parts inside of herself, Mina who is the opposite of Kina. She is very negative inside and she is mainly the part of Kina that when she lost her memories, awoke and was scared and couldn't remember anything. While Kina is the kind-hearted girl of the past, the girl that loves Yue but she was locked away and forgotten when Michael fed her the pills to make her lose her memory. And so, Mina was born. Except Mina has some bad intentions. Because of all the familiar things showing up, such as Yue, 'Mina' is beginning to remember Kina a tiny bit but she doesn't want to remember the part of her that 'abandoned' her. So ideas of revenge are forming and she wants to take control and never remember Kina completely. She figures if she can keep Kina locked up inside of herself, she can control all that she says or does. Except Kina is beginning to fight to be remembered, she wants to be with Yue and she wants 'Mina' to realize that she didn't mean to leave her and it'll all be ok. Did that make any sense? I'm sorry if you are still confused _ I suck at explaining things. Jeez, I think I'm beginning to confuse myself! 


	13. The Lover After Me

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"You go ahead and rest." Michael stared down lovingly at Kina as she smiled back at him then closed her eyes as she quickly fell asleep.  
  
Yue stood in the doorway hidden in the shadows as he watched this interaction between Michael and Kina. He cautiously turned around then walked outside of the cramped house. After Yue had been wandering through for forest for a few minutes, he sat down under a large oak tree and there he began to think. Tears brimmed the edges of his eyes, threatening to fall out. "Is it wrong for me to hold onto the hope that Kina will remember me and realize this Michael is wrong for her? Is it wrong for me to keep bugging them when she looks so happy? If she is happy without me, can't I be happy?" The hot tears began to pour out, streaming down his cheeks as they tinted his eyes with a pained red glow.  
  
~~  
  
Here I go again  
  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
  
It's been seven months and counting  
  
You've moved on  
  
I still feel exactly the same  
  
It's just the that everywhere I go all the buildings know your name  
  
Like photographs and memories of love  
  
Steel and granite reminders  
  
The city calls your name and I can't move on  
  
~~  
  
He sighed as he began to cry harder, putting his hand up to his forehead as his chin quivered. "Why did this have to happen? Everything was going so great, then one fight and it's all over. I just can't let go of you Kina. I need you in my life. It'll take a lot of effort, but if you're happy then somehow I guess I can be. But I just can't get you out of my mind, your sweet laugh, the smell of your hair and perfume, your smile that lights up my day. You are the woman I love, you burn with jealousy, you jump to conclusions and you cry, turning to ice. But when you smile, the world is mine. I just...can't lose your smile. I should move on if this is the fate you want to have for yourself, I should just forget you, it's wrong of me to hang onto such a small glimpse of hope, isn't it?"  
  
~~  
  
Ever since you've been gone  
  
The lights go out the same  
  
The only difference is  
  
You call another name  
  
To your love  
  
To your lover now  
  
To your love  
  
The lover after me  
  
~~  
  
"I'm so confused, what do I do?" Yue slammed his fists into the dirt with frustration, "How do I get Kina to remember me and everyone else? Is she really gone forever? I want to be with you Kina! I want to be where you are. Why did you have to go away? What about our marriage? Our vows to be together forever? Can they really be erased from your heart so fast? Maybe I should just disappear. No Yue, shut up! You are going to get Kina back and you'll be happy together forever just like you are meant to be! Didn't you both, together, over come a heart disease? A shadow demon? The Pools of Love? And so many more trials of the heart? You did, and you did it all together. How can you let it all end just like this? Think of her and never let go of that memory. Those times you where together, no matter how short it was. It was pure heaven, and you can't lose it to one jealous guy from the future that wants to steal Kina away from you. Kina survived with Tigress chasing after you, you can survive with Michael chasing after Kina." He told himself, "But I still had my memory, Kina doesn't and she's just falling into his trap blindly." He finished as he closed his eyes, sore from crying. Memories of Kina flooded his mind. But with each memory came a flash of Michael hugging Kina, sitting with her, both of them, together, and happy.  
  
~~  
  
Am I all alone in the universe?  
  
There's no love on these streets  
  
I have given mine away to a world that didn't want it anyway  
  
So this is my new freedom  
  
It's funny I don't remember being chained  
  
But nothing seems to make sense anymore  
  
Without you I'm always twenty minutes late  
  
~~  
  
Kina's eyes widened in horror as the black ball shot towards Yue, electric bolts all around it. Then she ran and ran with all of her might as her eyes met Yue's. Suddenly, he realized what she was doing. His kept screaming to her, "No! Stop!" but all she said as a reply was, "I'll do it because I love you. Don't be mad at me." and that was the last thing he heard her say as she ran up to him, their eyes meeting for a brief moment. With all her strength she pressed her hands against his chest and shoved him out of the way, shielding him with her own body.  
  
--  
  
That was his Kina, she had risked her own life for his. She had been willing to give up her own life to let him live. How could he just give up on her and leave? Love is stronger than that, isn't it?  
  
~~  
  
Ever since you've been gone  
  
The lights go out the same  
  
The only difference is  
  
You call another name  
  
To your love  
  
To your lover now  
  
To your love  
  
The lover after me  
  
And time goes by so slowly  
  
The nights are cold and lonely  
  
I shouldn't be holding on  
  
But I'm still holding on for you  
  
~~  
  
Kina and Yue both told hold of each other's hand and stepped toward the Pools of Love.  
  
Tigress began to walk towards them, reaching out with her own hand, "You mean you would enter the Pools knowing for well what the consequences could be for you both?!"  
  
"Yes." Yue answered firmly.  
  
"If there's even the slightest doubt in your hearts-" Tigress tried to warn them.  
  
"We would be separated for all eternity, right? Cursed forever. Kina and I know the consequences and we're even a little bit scared. B-but I'm not letting go of her hand, I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Yue calmly replied as Kina blushed.  
  
Ripples engulfed the water's calm surface as they stepped into the Pool of Love. Their bodies slowly submerged as they turned and stared into each other's eyes. They both took a deep breath and dove under the orange, lavender smelling water.  
  
They carefully stepped out of the water, their clothing and hair dry, as it was when they walked into the miraculous water. Kina turned to face Yue and smiled happily, blushing. Then she turned back to Tigress, "I hope this answers any questions you have. People can find the strength to overcome their obstacles. Everyone can."  
  
Tears had been forming on the brim of Kina's eyes but Yue gently wiped them away. She looked up at him and began to speak, "It's sad to think that others will still be hurt and suffer and I'm afraid to say that we won't be any exception. I see myself fortunate that heaven has seem fit to grant my selfish wish, to remain here by your side, Yue." She looked into his eyes as they're faces gradually came closer to each other. Soon their lips brushed against each other delicately.  
  
--  
  
"Where are you now Kina? You're not by my side, you're by someone else's." Yue ruefully muttered as he shook his head, trying to hold onto the memory that had flashed into his mind and now as fading away, fast.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Here I go again  
  
I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today  
  
But I'm standing at your doorway  
  
I'm calling out your name because I can't move on  
  
~~  
  
"Do you, Yue, take Kina to be your wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do." His voice never faltered, not once as he stared into her eyes.  
  
Kina could hear the priest saying, "Do you, Kina, take Yue to be your wedded husband...."  
  
But in her mind, she was remembering something her dad had once told her, "Love makes you go mad. It's not trying to see him every day, trying to hold his hand as often as you can. It's what is left over afterwards."  
  
"I do." Kina muttered the words as if they might break as she said them. They where so fragile, held so much meaning she didn't want them to be lost. She wanted to hold them in her heart forever, the two words that meant she would be with Yue forever. Forever, and she didn't even want forever to ever end.  
  
"I'm going to be smiling now and forever." Kina thought to herself.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest smiled.  
  
His cheeks flushed a faint red as Yue leaned down and brushed his lips against Kina's.  
  
"I'm so afraid it's all a dream and I'm going to wake up." Kina whispered to Yue as tears streamed down her face.  
  
Gently he brushed them away with his thumb, "I must be dreaming too. Then let's never wake up and stay like this forever."  
  
--  
  
Why did he have to wake up? Wake up to a cruel reality that Kina was gone and could be gone forever? She wasn't going to me held by him anymore, she was going to be held by some other man. Just this thought made Yue boil with anger and jealousy. And pain. "Since you've been gone, nothing's been the same. Will you ever come back?" Yue muttered.  
  
~~  
  
Ever since you've been gone  
  
The lights go out the same  
  
The only difference is  
  
1.1 You call another name  
  
To your love  
  
To your lover now  
  
To your love  
  
The lover after me 


	14. Matters of the Heart - Painful Memories

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 14  
  
  
  
Yue closed his eyes as sleep gently over came him. His eyes where a sorrowful blue, showing only melancholy and remorse as they gently shut. He was now dreaming, he was sitting in a forest but the grass reached a few inches up. Yue was sitting with his knees pulled up against his chest. A shadowed figure walked up to him through the grass, flowers sprouting from her feet. Venus gently rested her hand onto Yue's shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong? Why do you look so sad? You can tell me. Aren't you and Kina doing ok? You do remember that moment at the Pools of Love?" She said to him as she sat down, gently resting her arm on his shoulder now.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't keep Kina and I together. I'm sorry. Why did I even come here in the first place? I wanted to do something right but I couldn't. What was the point? Love wins over evil? Only in stories. I shouldn't have come." Yue looked up at the woman; she had witnessed all that had happened so many months ago. She had blessed Kina and Yue's life together.  
  
"Don't talk like that. Remember when you both first met? Do you remember? Kina was wandering through the forest, looking for a cold-hearted bishonen to change his views on life. And she found you and together you both learned and grew up. I know every memory and every feeling you two have and no matter what happens, know that she was happy to have you in her life, whether it was for a moment or a lifetime. It was a gift. Never forget destiny is uncontrollable. Sometimes you have to just move on. Try in faith. It's true. No matter how things look to you now you have to believe that. You have to, if you ever want to have a happy future with Kina by your side." She reassured the bishonen as they both stood up, facing each other.  
  
"I'm afraid of what might happen, if I'll lose her! Don't leave me." Yue looked up at Venus, begging her for an answer or some kind of instruction on what to do.  
  
"Don't be silly Yue, I'll never leave you and that's a promise. I will always be watching over Kina and you, like I promised. I can't stop things such as Michael's plan but I will always be here to make sure you both are happy in the end. Now listen to your heart as you have always done and you will find your way."  
  
"What do you mean?" He reached out as she began to fade.  
  
"Find your way, don't look back, look forward. Towards the future, you can choose your destiny."  
  
  
  
Yue jolted awake as Venus' words echoed in his mind, imprinted forever in his soul. He slowly stood up, brushing the dirt off of his pants. Turning around Yue could see the hazy light of the cabin, the place Kina was living. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know if he would ever figure it out. "Should I go back home, or go try to get her now?" Yue questioned himself. "Listen to your heart as you have always done and you will find your way...." His feet carefully made their way back to the cabin, he would monitor what goes on for a bit and contact the other's somehow, telling them what he discovered. Then take care of the little problem of getting Michael back to his home. Back to where he belongs. How? He had no clue.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm hungry, why'd you have to use up all the whip cream Nuri? Jeez!" Shiva huffed angrily as she scoured the house for food. "When was the last time you went grocery shopping?"  
  
"Before Kina disappeared, or left. Whichever way you see it." Hotohori shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'm so sick of just waiting around here, let's go out and DO something!" Arashi walked into the room as she wailed out all the frustrations that where getting to everyone.  
  
"I bet you Yue did something stupid!" Shiva rolled her eyes.  
  
"I miss them." Hotohori sighed, "I wish things could just go back to how they use to be. With Kina making pancakes for us all. Yue and her both giving each other loving glances and smiles. Nuriko and I playing around with our food as the three of us all ate away, laughing. Tama and Neko shedding enough white and tan fur to make a jacket with. That had been so normal, so predicted, so taken for granted. How I would give up anything to go back there a second time."  
  
The most any of them could do that would neither be beneficial nor distracting would be just to stand or sit and do inane things just like they were already doing. It may seem lazy and uncaring, but truthfully, it was the only thing they could do without risking on making matters worse. If the four of them were to confront Kina, they would be taking the chance on upsetting her and causing her to go postal or something, who knows what would happen if you confront a girl with amnesia and tell her that she is already married and can't be engaged? Could it make her never remember? Who knows? The group was at totally different ends of the spectrum at the time, and it seemed as if the four confounded friends lay smack in the middle. It surely did seem as if simultaneously all four of them had smashed right into a mental dead end. But there had to be a way out of this, if not an easy solution, than possibly even a difficult one would put an end or at least commence an ending to these rather complicated problems. It was only the matter of which of these not-so-easy solutions did they want to take on first. It's not to say that Hotohori, Nuriko, Shiva or Arashi didn't know how to handle a problem, or didn't expect problems once in a while. But truthfully and honestly this had to be the single one problem where neither of them saw it coming or knew just how to go about it.  
  
"I think we have to talk to Kina somehow," Nuriko stated hopefully even though he knew it might be hopeless. He didn't like knowing the fact, much the less speaking it into the open air, but there was no denying that if they wanted to help, they should not be afraid to help. Whatever may come, they could always still congratulate themselves for at least trying and attempting a solution. Nuriko knew in all certainty there were only two mouse holes out of this situation, teeny escapes leading to large and unknown places where lurking cats may just be waiting to make situations even worse.  
  
But his thoughts where interrupted as a timid voice questioned, "Is Kina back yet?"  
  
They all turned around to see Mikey standing in the open doorway, a scared look on his face.  
  
"No honey, she isn't." Arashi said quietly.  
  
"Then why are you all standing around like this?! Let's go find her! What'll Yue do without her?" Mikey grabbed a hold of Arashi and Nuriko's hands, pulling them towards the door. They both turned and gave Hotohori and Shiva a wondering look.  
  
"We might as well go find them, at least we know around where they'll be." Hotohori stepped forward.  
  
"Yeah!" Mikey grinned as they proceeded to leave.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"Mmm this is good!" Kina munched on breakfast, which consisted of freshly made eggs, toast and orange juice.  
  
"Made just for you." Michael smiled down at her then his mouth quickly turned to a frown as Yue walked in the door, "Oh, you're still here."  
  
"I just want to make sure Kina is ok." Yue sneered at the brown haired man. An awkward silence filled the room as if anyone said anything, they're words would be lost forever in the thick atmosphere.  
  
"Please, don't call me Kina." Kina looked up from her meal, her words hanging in the air like ice.  
  
"But your name IS KINA!" Yue stepped over to her side with three easy strides. There he latched his hands onto her shoulders, gripping onto them as if he was hanging onto dear life. With a frustrated motion, he began to shake her roughly.  
  
"No, it is not!!!!" Kina yelled back at him as his fingers began to dig into her skin, pain now filling her shoulders.  
  
"YES IT IS! YOU ARE KINA, YOU LIVE WITH NURIKO, HOTOHORI AND ME! YOUR BEST FRIENDS ARE SHIVA AND ARASHI! YOU AND I ARE MEANT TO BE FOREVER!" Yue screamed at her, shaking her harder and faster.  
  
"Ahhh!!! STOP IT!!" Kina cried, shouting the words as her hands fought him off and at the same time tried to grip onto her throbbing head. Thundering noises began to echo in her ears as her mind flashed a bright white and then vaguely an image began to form.  
  
~~  
  
Kina looked away from Yue's gaze as he laid his hands onto her shoulders. His heavy hands grew even more immense in weight upon her shoulders, like they were shoving her into the ground feet first. He was close enough to her that she could feel his warm breath blowing on her face, warm hands almost suffocating her from any space at all. He was crowding her, and she didn't like it. She didn't like this tension, this silence, this pressure to do something, to resolve this mess, when she didn't even know how. She didn't know what to say! And so, Kina was left standing and facing her husband, now looking not only stupid, but also mute. She looked back at him, as she had never blinked yet. She felt afraid, focused, angry, upset and alone. They shared the same emotions, but Kina couldn't see that common advantage. She only saw differences. She could only see vast differences between them, differences she did not like. Those hands were pressing and demanding, and they were beginning to hurt her. Not emotionally or mentally or verbally, but physically. They were actually starting to hurt her. Something had to be said.  
  
"Yue," she hushed quietly, guiltily, and remorsefully. "Don't touch me." Turning around, she dashed into the bathroom while trying to hid the tears that where blinding her vision.  
  
~~  
  
The memory vanished in her mind almost as quickly as it had appeared. Kina sat in the chair, Yue's strong grip shaking her but she looked more broken than shattered glass. She stared up at him in shock as what she had just seen began to sink into her.  
  
"GET OFF OF HER!!" Michael lunged forward, grabbing onto Yue's waist and he began to pull him away from Kina. "Leave Mina alone for the last time!" His voice hissed at Yue.  
  
"Are you calling me the enemy? I'm not the one here sneaking around doing corrupt and hurtful things to Kina!" Yue replied. He stood up so he reached his full height, his wings making him look larger as he shook Michael off of him.  
  
Kina's fragile body began to sink into the chair as she tried to hide from everyone. She was confused and lost and she just wanted to be left alone. The red head was in a pitiful state to see, her whole body was trembling as if she was in some kind of earthquake while her skin was taking on the color of a ghastly white. Over the few weeks or so that had pasted, her body was now much skinner than before. Large bags hung under her eyes as her limp hair framed her face. "Please, don't yell...stop...it..." She whispered, her voice barely audible. But her attention turned from the two men arguing as a group of strangers entered the house. 


	15. A Child's Innocence

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Two tiny hands rapidly shoved Michael but the strength of the child only sent him stumbling for a few feet. Anger began to grow inside of him as he bit his lip, attempting to hold back his temper. "Who just SHOVED ME!?" The brown haired man spun around to come face to face with...himself. His breath escaped his lips as he stared down at a small boy, around the age of eight. Michael knew this boy, he knew him all too well. It was the innocent, stupid kid he use to be, before he grew up.  
  
"YOU ARE A BAD PERSON! LEAVE KINA AND YUE ALONE! THEY BELONG TOGETHER AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO KINA BUT IF YOU HURT HER, WHY! WHY! I'LL HURT YOU!" The young boy screamed at Michael as he sniffed back tears.  
  
"You have no idea what you are talking about." Michael turned around to see Nuriko, Hotohori, Shiva, Arashi and Yue all staring at him.  
  
"Whoa, they both look alike..." Shiva pointed out.  
  
An eyebrow rose quickly as Nuriko turned to Shiva and whispered, "They are the same person, Michael is from the 'future'."  
  
"Since when did you know this?" She gave Nuriko a clueless look.  
  
"Well, DUH! Yue filled me in but it's kind of obvious, ain't it?"  
  
"Not really." Shiva grumbled as she turned back to the scene.  
  
Michael turned from the child as he lunged at Yue, "If you have a problem, get rid of the main cause of it!" Skin scraped against skin as Michael cracked his fist across Yue's face.  
  
A tickle of red blood dropped down Yue's mouth as he wiped it away with his hand, regaining his composure. "Is this how it's going to be? Eh? Why don't you listen to the truth in a child's words!"  
  
"Shut up!" Michael took another lung at Yue but Yue ducked, causing Michael to tumble over him. Except Michael was faster than Yue thought and with the flick of the hand, Michael was now behind Yue with his arms locked under his armpits.  
  
"Ah!" Yue was helpless.  
  
"Quick, Mina! Do something like punch him! Go behind my medicine cabinet, I got some stuff that'll quiet him down." A crooked smile grew across Michael's face as thoughts of revenge formed.  
  
Kina stood up as her movements where jerky like a machine, a robot. She pulled her hand back to slap Yue across his face. He had shaken her violently, he had screamed at her. She barely even knew him and yet he continued to make her life a living hell. He made her question herself and whether she wanted to remember her past or not. This was her chance to get him back, to make him pay for all he had done. Yue winced, closing both of his eyes as he waited for Kina to strike him, hard.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? My permission?" Michael called to her.  
  
Kina stood there, her hand raised in the air as everybody in the room watched in silent horror.  
  
"I-I can't....I don't know...why..." Her voice trailed on as she whimpered, each word forcing it's way out of her dry throat. Kina's hand was still extended in the air, now shaking violently as she stepped back, away from everyone. "I....don't know why...but I just....can't hurt him!!!!" Kina cried as she turned and fled to her room, her safe haven from the cruel world. The door slammed shut behind her.  
  
"I hate you! You're such a terrible person, whoever you are!" Mikey ran up, kicking futilely at Michael's shin.  
  
Michael's grip loosened as Yue managed to wiggle free and run to his friends. His brown hair shaded his eyes as he stepped into the shadows of the room. "Am I really...? Have I turned into the kind of monster I always hated as a child? How ironic..." Michael's voice trailed on as he stepped out of the house. A strange silence hung in the air yet again as quiet sobbing could be heard from Kina's room.  
  
"So...um...hey Yue..." Arashi made a pitiful attempt at breaking the silence. A sigh escaped her lips. "This is making my head hurt..."  
  
His white hair failed like a veil in the breeze as he dashed over to Kina's room.  
  
"Kina! Open up! Come out here! Are you ok? Please answer me!" Yue called to her through the wood door as he tapped on it lightly, praying for a reply. But he hopped back quickly as a hard object rammed into the door, causing him to jump.  
  
"GO AWAY!!!" She wailed.  
  
A gentle hand rested on his shoulder as he turned around to face Shiva.  
  
"She needs to be alone for a little while, to think." Her calm voice quietly led Yue away from the door but she stopped as a creaking noise came from behind her. Her brown braids spun as she turned around to face Kina peering out from the door.  
  
"Um…c-can you come in here…?" Kina asked Shiva, her eyes red from tears.  
  
"Sure honey." Shiva smiled down at the girl reassuringly, her best friend. "What can I do for you?" The door gently opened then shut quickly after Shiva had entered.  
  
"I guess we're stuck here." Nuriko rolled his eyes then sat down at the table, Hotohori next to him while Yue leaned against the doorframe.  
  
"Great, this is just GREAT!" Yue mocked as he shouted loudly.  
  
"Be quiet, that is not helping! You're most likely scaring the poor girl, no wonder she won't let you in!" Hotohori snarled at Yue.  
  
"Well SORRY, aren't all of you on her side? Don't you see what she is doing?" Yue brought his voice down but it made it hiss, like venom.  
  
"What is she doing? Why don't you try sympathizing for her!" Nuriko looked up at Yue angrily.  
  
"She is bringing everyone to her side and totally pushing me away! She can't trust anyone for goodness sakes! Not even her own husband but of course she lets in her so-called 'best friend!'" Yue crumbled down into a chair, he was a pitiful sight to see, hair messed up as his eyes where beginning to turn bloodshot from his lack of sleep.  
  
"Yue, if you lost all of your memory, then woke up and was told you where engaged to the man who had been taking care of you and you finally accept this man as your fiancé then some stranger shows up telling you he's your husband? Come on, it's enough to mess with anyone's brain! Just calm down and let her take her time remember." Hotohori lectured the white haired bishonen.  
  
"But how long is she going to take?! Forever?" Yue slammed his fist down on the table, causing Arashi to jump.  
  
"We must have patience or she'll never remember and she'll never even accept the fact that she knew you in her past." Nuriko exclaimed while Hotohori put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Fine." Yue crossed his arms, staring now at the floor.  
  
~*~  
  
"Are you ok?" Shiva began to reach for the red head but sighed as she drew back from her.  
  
"I think I can trust you. I-I think so…" Kina muttered as she sat back down on her bed, pulling the covers around her as if she was building a protected area from the world.  
  
"You can trust me." Shiva smiled as she sat down on the bed, not too close to Kina but not too far. There was no telling what she would do in the state that she was in.  
  
"Everyone expects me to remember things or know them. They think if I look at them, I'll recognize them no matter how close or far they where to me. I- I just can't remember, so why can't everyone leave it at that…? I feel like I'm letting down people I don't even know!!! And there is nothing I can do about it, I'm just some failure that can't recall her own parents or childhood friends!!!" Kina burst into tears as Shiva hugged her gently. "T- This somehow feels so familiar, I have no idea why…." She said in between sobs.  
  
"You are closer to remembering things that you even realize you are." Shiva whispered as the wheels in her head slowly began to turn. That one time, Kina had found a note from her mother in her stuffed animal Bunny. She had been crying when she read it, in fact both of them where but they hugged and the two comforted each other as the pain began to go away. She helped Kina heal, and now she was doing it again.  
  
~*~  
  
Yue began to pace the room when his eyes wandered over a black box sitting on the countertop. It was a phone.  
  
"Maybe….just…maybe John will be able to talk to Kina and help her remember or something!!! I mean, they are brother and sister!" He smiled at his idea.  
  
"Yeah right, smart one. If you remember correctly, they barely even speak to each other!" Nuriko sarcastically replied but he was too late, Yue was already dialing the number.  
  
"How do you even know his phone number?" Hotohori questioned.  
  
"Oh, I've seen it written down in the drawer a few times…" Yue muttered as the phone began to ring. "Come on…..PICK UP!" He yelled before the line stopped ringing.  
  
"Hello, John here." A male voice stated on the other end. Yue stood there silent for a moment, twisting the cord around his figure, not sure what to say. Nuriko was staring at Yue then occasionally switching to Hotohori who was just staring at the table.  
  
"Maybe Table would like you as a girl friend…" Hotohori muttered.  
  
"Oh my gosh, how can you think of setting up Table at a time like this?!" Nuriko sneered at Hotohori, jealous that the table was getting more attention from Hotohori than he was.  
  
"Is anyone there?!" John held his tongue, trying not to yelled. He hated prank calls and if this was one of them, why, he was going to get them back!  
  
"Yes….hello…I'd like to speak to you about Kina…" Yue nervously spoke. 


	16. Loneliness Knows Me By Name

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 16  
  
"Excuse me? You want to talk to me about my sister? What kind of trouble is she in now? How did you get my number any way…" John fired question after question at Yue who just stood in silence. This was the John, Kina's brother, the John that had caused her heart to stop and the brother who never showed up at their wedding. But did they ever invite him?  
  
"Kina is erm.. how would you say, out of it right now. But I wanted to know some things. Did she ever speak to you about a wedding? A man named Michael or something weird?"  
  
"Hmm, she did call about getting married a little while ago. I'm not sure when, I just found a message on my answering machine saying she was getting married." John answered, his voice trying to hide the sound of irritation.  
  
"Was it before or after the month of July?" Yue frantically asked.  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! I didn't receive the message until after July, way in September. What does it matter?" John replied. He hadn't gotten the message because he had been out of town for a while.  
  
"It makes everything matter…." Yue said under his breath then spoke up again, "Did she mention for how long she had known the man?"  
  
"I think she said like something around six months or so…" John replied, angry for all the questions he was being asked and they made him only more confused about this strange phone call.  
  
"If this is true then…." Yue began to say but stopped himself.  
  
"Hello? What was that? Speak up!!!" John yelled into the phone but stopped as the line went dead.  
  
Yue dropped the phone back into it's snug home in the other end, "If that's true then….she must have known Michael before or around the same time we met! Even with her memories, has she been cheating on me with him? Or maybe they where just friends and then he caused her to lose her memory when he sensed a ripple of trouble in our relationship? Why wouldn't she tell me then? Oh, this changes everything…!" He worriedly thought, not daring to utter the words out loud. His feet stumbled over to the chair as he sat down, the new thoughts entering his mind, torturing him, laughing at his idiotic. Twisted images played with his mind causing doubt and pain to sprout up inside of him. "No Yue, don't think the worst, you'll just upset yourself. Yeah, she wouldn't do something like that to you, I mean, would she? Oh stop doubting her, just because she lost her memory doesn't she isn't same person…right…?"  
  
~~  
  
Loneliness is always looking for a friend  
  
It found me once and it has been around since then  
  
Loneliness is never waiting by the door  
  
It sweeps right through and it will never be ignored  
  
~~  
  
Michael looked down at his hands, staring at the lines and creases that extended from his palm to the calluses by his fingers. Those hands had once been tiny, short lines running from the same places, they weren't as tan either. But the physical differences in his hands and that of his younger self where miniscule compared to the emotional differences. I'm not saying hands have feelings or anything but the meaning was far beyond that of a hand. Those same hands use to be so innocent, used for playing around and doing good deeds. The hands changed from the hands of a happy untainted and pure child to that of a hard, cold-hearted man that hated the world. Hands that where used for good, for helping others, training his Chibi Duo but now, they where used to brain wash his one true friend from his child hood. Now he was forcing her to marry him and forget everything. Plus, she didn't even listen to him and hit Yue, was that her true feelings surfacing? Could she really love Yue so much that even when she forgot him, she still loved him deep inside?  
  
~~  
  
Why, why was I chosen?  
  
Why am I left without?  
  
The love of my life, the love that I need  
  
The love that they say is in life for free  
  
The love of dreams, the love that I want  
  
Loneliness knows me by name  
  
~~  
  
1 Then one thought suddenly entered Michael's mind. When he had erased Kin's memory, he had also erased all the memories of them together, Mikey and Kina going to get ice cream and playing hide and seek. Her cheering him on as he and Chibi Duo won a race. It was all gone also.  
  
-- Flash Back --  
  
"Get set...GO!" As their tiny feet pushed off, the bishonen shoved Chibi Duo, causing him to tumble over in the dirt. Before anyone could see him, the bishonen ran off with the others.  
  
"Come on Chibi Duo! You can do it! I believe in you!" Mikey yelled. The tiny braided bishonen stood up and took off in a flash.  
  
"Why that little...!" Yue growled and Kina frowned after they saw what the bishonen had done to Chibi Duo. The race wasn't fair anymore.  
  
"I'll be right back!" Yue took off his jacket and opened his wings, then flew off towards the forest part of the track.  
  
"Wait!" Kina yelled but her words fell on deaf ears. Chibi Duo was now neck and neck with the same bishonen that pushed him, both battling for first. Chibi Duo had made a huge come back with the support of Mikey. They neared the forest-covered part of the track; Kina saw them go in but only one came out. And it was Chibi Duo. Yue smiled as he tripped the scrawny bishonen that had shoved Chibi Duo. Chibi Duo sprinted across the finish line.  
  
"And the winner is...Chibi Duo!" Mikey ran up, proudly hugging his prized friend and bishonen, Chibi Duo. "You're the best!" the two grinned ear to ear. Yue calmly walked back to Kina as if nothing had ever happened.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Kina questioned.  
  
"Do what?" Yue replied softly and Kina nodded as she saw the answer to her question shining in his eyes.  
  
– End of Flash Back --  
  
2 How had Yue suddenly become his enemy? Did he help Chibi Duo win the race so he would be happy? Then why Michael taking away the one thing that made Yue happy?  
  
"Does Kina even really love me or is it just because I took care of her?" With the back of his hand, he wiped away a few tears, "I'm so use to being alone, ever since I've been traveling from foster home to foster home. It was always the same thing, make new friends then lose them. Until one day, I just didn't have any friends at my new school. But Kina became my friend when I moved across the street from her and ever since then she's been so kind and nice to me. And now I'm doing the opposite that she did for me. Maybe I'm destined to be lonely forever."  
  
~~  
  
Loneliness knows everything I keep inside  
  
My endless thought in the silence of the night  
  
Loneliness is the one who made me see  
  
Ain't nobody else who can make a change but me  
  
~~  
  
3 Kina looked past Shiva, staring at her own reflection in the mirror. Slowly, the image of herself began to change. She was now wearing different clothing and her hair was styled in a bun instead of hanging down.  
  
"W-what? But I thought that I was rid of you!!" Kina stood up, stepping closer to the mirror as she hissed the words.  
  
"Um, are you ok?" Shiva asked as Kina began walking to the mirror. It was just her reflection, so why was she yelling at it? Had she finally lost it?  
  
"I am here because you are beginning to remember things without even realizing it. Mina, Kina, we are one person and we will always be. Don't you love Yue? You know you do, that is why you always get that funny feeling in your stomach."  
  
"Like butterflies…" Kina was now face to face with the mirror. "I don't like butterflies!!!" She screamed, punching the mirror with all of her strength. Shattered mirror pieces fell to the ground as Shiva's eyes opened in shock. Blood dripped from Kina's knuckles as she laughed, looking into the broken blades falling from the mirror as her cracked reflection was now showing in every piece of silvery mirror.  
  
~~  
  
Why, why was I chosen?  
  
Why am I left without?  
  
The love of my life, the love that I need  
  
The love that they say is in life for free  
  
The love of dreams, the love that I want  
  
Loneliness knows me by name  
  
~~  
  
Michael closed his hand, his gaze now wandering to the trees around him. "I don't even compare to noble Yue. I don't deserve a person like Kina any more. I thought what I was doing was best for her, it always seemed like Yue took her for granted. But I guess I was wrong and I always knew that deep inside of myself. I'm just some messed up kid who has a crush on someone I can't have, the one person who understood me. She gave me something no one else had even given me, she gave me her friendship. And what do I give her in return? Heart break and pain…" He squinted as if he was trying to push the tears that where now tumbling down his cheeks back into his eyes.  
  
~~  
  
Life is more and that would be the vacant space  
  
The cried out tears and a never ending maze  
  
I have found what only loneliness provides  
  
A strength within knowing I will find  
  
~~  
  
"Kina, I see you standing with the cherry trees while Michael is by your side, but now you are a different person. You are the so-called Mina that he named you. It is one of those scenes in a play, one of those moments you can't bear if it is real. Michael has washed away the mud that had once been on your face and he smiles at you now; he has formed you into the girl he wants you to be. A girl without any memory. The music of the festival torments you, like music in a box when the lid won't close. The music sounds so familiar to you yet you can't put your finger on it, but Michael tells you just to forget that feeling. Along with any other feelings you have that aren't for him. Even in the trees, you hear it, that one terrible song playing over and over in the distance. He has given you his sweater so you won't be cold. There is still hope in this moment: While you wait you imagine a language that would make it possible to tell Michael about this strange feeling you have. But you can't speak, you can't tell him. You stay as mute as a rabbit. You sit in the front seat on the way home, in the dark then you lie in your little bed, in the terrible silence of your terrible house. Your insides whisper to you, "Now you know me, now you know me."  
  
~~  
  
The love of my life, the love that I need  
  
3.1 The love that they say is in life for free  
  
The love of dreams, the love that I want  
  
Loneliness knows me by name  
  
~~  
  
Every shattered piece of mirror showed Kina, staring at herself as she walked forward. "You can't turn away from me now. You are caught in that box. Pixels, pixilated. A thousand colored dots, an illusion of your face in my television. You look whole, but when I sit close to the screen, I see the thousand places you are broken."  
  
"No! Leave me ALONE!" Kina yelled at the broken mirror as Shiva ran to get the others.  
  
~~  
  
The love of my life, the love that I need  
  
The love that they say is in life for free  
  
The love of dreams, the love that I want  
  
Loneliness knows me by name 


	17. Past, Present, Future- Time Is Running O...

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 17  
  
"AGHH!" A shrill scream erupted from the depths of Kina's throat as she grabbed onto her head in pain. "No, stop! Leave me ALONE!!!" She shouted at the air.  
  
"K-Kina...?" Nuriko muttered as he ran into the room, followed by Hotohori, Shiva, Arashi and lastly, Yue.  
  
"What is she talking about? What's going ON?" Hotohori questioned Nuriko with frustration shining in his eyes.  
  
"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?" Nuriko yelled back at him. Not because he was angry, but because a strange loud whirling sound began to echo through the house.  
  
"What....the..." Yue muttered, his eyes now wide with shock.  
  
Kina's body was being lifted into the air. Her red hair wiped at her face as a gust of strange colored white wind began to swirl around her then with a bang, the wind clasped around her.  
  
The room instantly filled with an eerie silence.  
  
"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE STINKING NOISE!?" Michael bellowed but his jaw dropped as he stepped into the room, seeing a tear shaped white bubble-like substance floating in Kina's room. "What is that...?" He managed to stutter.  
  
"I have...no idea..." Nuriko answered but shut up as a thin slit in the silk-like teardrop pulled open and a leg stuck out. It grew wider then faded away as Kina stood there in its place. No, it wasn't Kina anymore. She was taller now and her hair was now down to her waist while half of it on the left was pulled up in a tight bun. Her lips where stained a blood red while her eyes remained a cold blue. They didn't shine like before, they where dead inside and out. Her nails where now sticking out from her fingers for around two inches like claws as her cold blue eyes now became a mix of crimson red and sapphire blue. She was clad in a black skirt that stopped at her knees with a long slit extending from the bottom. She was wearing a white tank top with a misty, see-through gray jacket that fell past her ankles.  
  
"K-Kina..?" Yue took a cautious step towards her but she only gave him a cold stare as a reply.  
  
Her lips opened as she said to the white haired bishonen, "Yue, why did you have to come back? If you didn't...I never would have had to feel this way!! There is no Kina left inside of me. I have destroyed her. No, you all have destroyed her, with your selfish demands and expectations."  
  
"But aren't you happy? I've seen your smile!" Michael called to her.  
  
"People can smile, even when they hurt inside." She gave the brown haired man a cold glare. "So this is how it ends. I destroy all I hate." A crooked grin spread across her face, "And that would mean, all of you."  
  
Yue lifted his head to meet her eyes again. "That hurt, Kina," he told her, shades of quiet anger behind his words. "You know how much that hurt. I'm sorry I made you hate me so much and for making you hate them also." He motioned to the people behind him.  
  
They all had worried and hurt expressions on their faces, as they looked at her, afraid of losing their friend.  
  
"We will always care about you Kina!" Shiva stepped next to Yue as she held back tears.  
  
"Don't give me that crap! And stop calling me Kina, I am MINA! DO YOU HEAR ME!?!? STOP BEING SO NICE TO ME, I HATE YOU ALL!!!" She grabbed onto her head as pain began to throb, causing her to wince. She crouched over as her face wrinkled up, showing emotions of hurt and distaste. "S-something familiar about that phrase you said...about hurting and being sorry...." Her mind filled with a bright light.  
  
-- Flash Back –  
  
"I heard the screaming match. What's wrong? And are you feeling better, Kina?" Nuriko stepped into the room.  
  
Kina glared at the purple-haired bishonen. He gulped.  
  
"Why did you tell him? I specifically told you not to ever speak of my heart problem! And to never use or even open that cabinet!" Promises of painful death flashed in her eyes.  
  
Nuriko looked away. So softly that she could barely hear him, he murmured, "I thought it was for the best."  
  
"Since when do you know what's best for me?"  
  
He met her gaze, tears shimmering in his eyes. "I...I'm sorry. Call me selfish, but I just didn't want to lose you yet."  
  
Her eyes turned cold as the words tumbled out of her mouth, even as her brain screamed for her not to utter them, "What does it matter to you anyway? You have your Hori-Darling!"  
  
Nuriko lifted his head to meet her eyes again. "That hurt, Kina," he told her, shades of quiet anger behind his words. "You know how much that hurt. I'm sorry I made you hate me so much."  
  
He looked at the floor as he trudged out of the room sadly. The door closed behind him with an air of finality.  
  
But now the scene changed.  
  
Nuriko took his place at the table somewhat nervously. He cast a worried glance at Hotohori, which was replied with a reassuring smile. Kina walked over to him and slammed a plate of pancakes down at his place. Feeling somewhat bold, Nuriko asked, "Um...are you still mad about last night?"  
  
Kina gave him the Heero-Yuy-Patented-Glare-O'-Doom and simply said, "Look at your pancakes." Then she turned back to the stove.  
  
Nuriko looked down at his plate. On top of the pancakes, "I'm Sorry" was spelled out in ruby strawberry slices. He smiled. Things were back to normal.  
  
-- End of Flash Back –  
  
"NO! STOP IT! I THOUGHT I WAS RID OF YOU!!" Kina screamed as she pulled madly at her own hair. Slowly, her eyes began to change back to the sparkling blue they had once been.  
  
"Y-Yue...all of you guys...I'm...s-so sorry for what I am doing...! I wish I could...control her...but I can't...I'll keep on fighting...inside. I-I promise...because I love you all so much!!" A meek voice came from the mad woman's throat then her eyes turned back to the cold sapphire blue.  
  
"HA-HA! You think you can beat me, you weak pitiful Kina? You thrive on human emotions of love and friendship but don't you know, hate is stronger?!" The twisted girl spat. "I was rid of those feelings many months ago when I was finally able to weaken the happy girl that was once part of me."  
  
"How can you say such things?! Hate is never, ever stronger than love! Love is the power that drives people on to be happy and to live their life to the fullest! Hate will never live on, only inside the hearts of tormented people. Everyone has a little bit of hate inside them but if we can love more than the hate, it'll all be ok!" Yue cried to Kina.  
  
"I don't care about 'love'! Where does it get you?! Only to heartbreak and pain! Kina loved you with all of her heart, and what did she get back in return? She gets to see you kissing another girl. What kind of love is that? ANSWER ME BOY!" She dove at Yue, scrapping her nails across his chest.  
  
Michael looked as the crimson blood stained Yue's shirt. His trembling feet stepped backwards for a moment, "T-this is all my fault..." He muttered.  
  
"All those ups and downs where meant to happen so that we will be able to be grateful for what we have now! And to appreciate it all, as a blessing. And I will love you forever, no matter how spiteful and cold your heart shall grow. I will do everything in my power to mend it." Yue took another step towards Kina.  
  
"STOP IT! STOP IT ALL! DON'T BE SO NICE, YOU DON'T LOVE ME! AND NEITHER DOES MICHAEL! HE WAS SO SELFISH HE ERASED ALL OF MY MEMORIES!" She brushed her hands through her hair, pulling painfully at the red tangles.  
  
Kina's eyes began to fade back to the sparkling blue again as a cracked voice muttered, "H-help..."  
  
But before any of them could respond, yet again Kina's eyes grew cold again. "Past, present, future. You're running out of time." Her bent grin curved across her face again. "She can only hold on a tiny bit longer and then, your precious Kina will be gone forever. And I will be here to stay."  
  
"Kina, hold on! Please just hold on, we'll save you!!!" Michael called now from the hidden shadows of the bedroom.  
  
"YOU, YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE TO ME!" She turned, snarling at Michael, "AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" Kina sucked in a deep breath then released it.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Michael whispered to her, looking for some kind of repentance in her eyes.  
  
"Don't be sorry, you helped me take control. You formed me into who I am today." The wicked girl laughed, "You made me see the darkness in the world and for that I am ever grateful towards you. Michael, the boy who wanted my love, no, Kina's love, helped me take over her body. I was always part of Kina, the little girl inside of her that was trapped away, all her sadness and pain bundled together deep inside of her heart. I was ok, I had Kina, myself, to help me through everything. We helped each other, the darkness and the light. But one day, everything in Kina's world shattered including herself. And I was left all alone with nobody, do you hear me?! NOBODY!!!! Do you have any idea what it is like to wake up and not even know who you are? And all you feel is a numbness inside of you as if part of your soul is missing, part of your soul was ripped away. All of you had a share in ripping it away, even if you don't see it. I could find it if I looked hard enough. The biggest role in it though was Yue and Michael. Ironic and funny isn't it? They both want Kina's love but they're selfishness has caused them to lose Kina. Forever. There is nothing you can do about it, if you destroy this body, you are destroying Kina also!!! You are one hundred percent helpless. How does it feel? Do you like it? Now you know how I felt every single day I woke up, knowing I was always locked away inside. Well, now I am out and I refuse to return to that trapped place inside. Kina is in a far away place, a place none of you will ever reach!!! She will never return to you, to her precious 'friends'!" Her cackling laughter filled the room as black smog began to swirl around her, breaking and tearing the walls apart. "Now...is the end..." 


	18. Before Dawn- The Ultimate Destruction

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 18  
  
"No Kina, it isn't the end. It is only the beginning!!" Yue ran towards her.  
  
"It is the end for all of you and the beginning for me." She hissed towards the bishonen as she dodged away from him then turned, lunging at Yue. Her nails once again ripped through his flesh. The paper-thin skin that shelters our body. The skin we use to touch and feel, but now it was being scraped away.  
  
"You can hurt me as much as you want, but I don't care. I'll endure any kind of physical or emotional pain if it ensures Kina will return to me." He took another step towards her, holding out his arms.  
  
"No! Stay away from me!!" Kina stared at him, her eyebrows creasing down in confusion, "You're suppose to hate me!!!"  
  
Shiva, Arashi, Nuriko and Hotohori all stood transfixed at what was happening. All they could do was stand and watch.  
  
"You can't stand in the shadows like a coward! And yet this is my fault that this is happening, can't I do anything?" Michael questioned himself. "Kina, I'll always be there for you!" He attempted pitifully as he ran towards her to hug her. "I'll just copy that little bishonen Yue and then I'll look like the hero." The brown haired man smirked to himself.  
  
"You get away from me!" Kina pulled back her arm, aiming her claw-like nails at him as he bounded towards her. As he came closer to her, she stepped to the side, sticking out her foot.  
  
Michael crashed into the floor with a loud banging noise as Kina's crackling laughter again filled the air.  
  
"Kina, I know you're in there and you're trying to come out. And I know you want her to come out Mina." Yue looked at her compassionately.  
  
"Shut up!" She turned towards him, "You are like a fly, you keep buzzing around me and every time I swat at you, you escape!!! Looks like I just need a fatal blow!"  
  
"You know you don't want to hurt me." Yue held out his welcoming arms.  
  
~~  
  
When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.  
  
And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.  
  
If I try to play it straight, it will no doubt fail,  
  
And tonight it won't go well between us again.  
  
~~  
  
"Doesn't all that we've been through matter at all to you?" Yue's voice cracked with emotion through the middle of his sentence.  
  
"How can it if she doesn't remember?" Michael glared from the shadows where he had once again retreated.  
  
"She remembers, I know she does. Deep inside the folds of her heart, she remembers everything. She's just got to look hard enough."  
  
"I've done my looking and all I am is an empty shell of the girl you once knew. She's abandoned you all." Kina laughed as the black mist began to grow around her again.  
  
"No, she wouldn't do this. I have faith in her, just like I do in you. You're lost, let me show you the way home." Yue approached her again slowly, one step, now two. He knew if her bishonen powers got lose, it could mean disaster also. She was half bishonen.  
  
"I have no home, I'm a lost and forgotten child and I don't need you people and your warm feelings!! I like how I am right now." Kina lashed out at Yue, the black mist burning at his body.  
  
"You can burn all the skin off of my body, I wouldn't care. As long as I'm with Kina." Yue collapsed forward into her, wrapping his warm, strong arms around her frail body.  
  
~~  
  
You can't see all of my hard efforts, because it's only result,  
  
Is that it makes no sense. It really is a "tightrope".  
  
More effort, more damage--this is my daily life.  
  
Taking a cynical attitude may give me some comfort...  
  
Hiding myself, heated and irritated; living only a short time.  
  
~~  
  
"D-Don't touch me!!" Kina's shrill voice pierced the air as she struggled against Yue. Struggling to get free of his tender embrace.  
  
Shiva turned to Arashi with a worried look, "Where is Mikey?" She questioned as the child had finally entered her mind.  
  
"Don't worry, I sent him home. I feel so helpless, I mean, can't we do anything to help Kina or Yue?" Arashi frantically looked at Shiva for an answer.  
  
"Time will tell." Nuriko whispered to the two women. Their attention once again turned to the scene unfolding before their very eyes.  
  
"Trust me..." Yue whispered into her ear lovingly.  
  
"How can I trust you? After you broke my heart?" Kina's voice broken voice replied.  
  
"I can't tell you everyday will be perfect and I can't tell you that we'll always be happy together but I will tell you, promise you, I will always love you and I will always be there for you. Even if it seems like the world is crashing down around you, I'll hold it up just for you." His warm voice whispered to her, speaking with ever-gentle words and tones as if the words might break if he said them too loud.  
  
~~  
  
When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.  
  
And I must go over still into the darkness of dawn.  
  
If I let my emotions free,  
  
My dreams will once again not go well.  
  
I think the balance sheet of my life is imperfect.  
  
If I add up the plusses and minuses, will it really equal zero?  
  
~~  
  
Michael painfully turned his head away from the scene. "I see how it is. I should have never messed with a force this powerful, this bond between Kina and Yue. They belong together and even if she loses every memory of him, they still end up falling in love with each other all over again."  
  
"Maybe that's stupid; maybe it doesn't make any sense at all. But love hardly ever makes sense. It doesn't have to, though; it just…is." Yue looked into her eyes, trying to melt the cold ice away that shielded them, "You might not return my affection, but I will just keep on loving you. Whether you like it or not. It was not I who got me to start feeling this way, but truly, it was you."  
  
Tears blinded Kina's eyes as she pulled her head back from Yue's shoulder. "No...no, stop it! P-please...I can't do this..I-I can't take this! It'll never work out! I just can't do this! You love Kina, not me, not Mina, her!!" Kina shoved Yue away from her frantically as her screaming voice filled the air. A blinding light filled the room.  
  
~~  
  
I want to control all my luck  
  
That may be used up before my life is ended.  
  
You don't know--you can change logic at your will.  
  
~~  
  
Who made Mina?  
  
We did, all of us.  
  
You, me, Michael, Yue, Shiva, Arashi, Nuriko, Hotohori. Her mother and her father. And all who scorned Kina for loving someone not of their race. A bishonen. Those who tried to love her and those who wanted her gone. If one girl marries a bishonen, will they all?  
  
Who made Mina?  
  
Those who judged and made decisions, those who witnessed and did nothing. Those who spoke their minds, those who stayed silent. We are all connected, victims and perpetrators, allies and adversaries.  
  
Who made Mina?  
  
We all did. All of us. She is ours, together. But we must help and allow her to heal one bit at a time. Everyone has some kind of 'Mina' inside of themselves but they must accept it and work to make the light shine out bright in the darkness. The light must out weigh the dark. Everybody is afraid sometimes but they must just have faith in themselves and the people around them.  
  
~~  
  
I hurt myself because of you, over and over;  
  
But my love didn't go away--it kept coming back.  
  
The toughness gained from my damage is unbelievable.  
  
I won't be able to sleep at all tonight either.  
  
However many times it's repeated,  
  
It revives again and again--because it's love.  
  
You can't blame my emotion,  
  
Because you should know it will never fade away.  
  
~~  
  
Yue felt a trickle of blood run down from his forehead as he slowly regained consciousness. All around him was rumble. The house was torn apart, pieces held up while others had crumbled to the ground. The smell of burning wood filled his nose as he turned around to see fire blazing every which way he turned on the cracked wood of the house. The orange and red flames looked like a snake's tongue as it flicked, eating away at the wood. Smoke clouded his mind, his vision and his breathing ability.  
  
"Kina!!" Yue frantically searched and called for her, "Where are you?!"  
  
~~  
  
When I'm alone, tomorrow feels far away.  
  
And even though I'm in the darkness of dawn, I have to go.  
  
I don't care about "bad affinity".  
  
Even if our love is not doing well,  
  
Nevertheless we have deep ties. 


	19. Walk To The Future We Dream Of

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 19  
  
The heat licked at Kina's skin but it never burnt her as she stumbled up. Her eyes wandered around when they spotted a body laying on the dirt floor among the rubble. Images of Yue flashed through her mind as she ran towards the figure, frantically pushing the cement and wood rubble away. But she stopped when she saw familiar red hair. It was herself. Or part of herself, it was Mina.  
  
"How is this possible...?" Kina muttered as she stepped back. The red haired woman tediously rose from the rubble then stared back at Kina.  
  
"So I see, we were able to split into two people." Mina raised an eyebrow with interest.  
  
"But how...?" Kina pushed her hair up with her hand as she tried to search for an answer. It was all too confusing. And her body her, her soul. It was as if part of her soul had been ripped away.  
  
~~  
  
Do you remember? The day we met  
  
If I close my eyes, there you are  
  
Tears flowing, all alone  
  
Hurt and lost  
  
~~  
  
Yue looked around the area as the ground turned a dark color from the burning wood. Smoke billowed around him, coming off from the house as sparks jumped out at him, threatening to light his clothing on fire.  
  
"Anyone?! KINA!! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yue screamed at the top of his lungs before a quiet voice cut him off.  
  
"Yue, we're ok!" Shiva laid a reassuring hand onto his shoulder as the white haired bishonen spun around. Shiva, Nuriko and Hotohori all stood there smiling as soot smeared across their faces.  
  
"Where's Arashi and Michael?" Nuriko questioned the three.  
  
"I think I saw Michael run out of the fire, he might be in the forest." Hotohori noted, "I hope Arashi is ok!"  
  
"No fire can beat me!" A voice chirped from beside them as Arashi walked up to the group.  
  
"I'm glad you're ok!" Shiva embraced her friend, "But what about Kina...?"  
  
The group all turned towards the blazing house. A shiver gradually made it's way up through Yue's spine as his eyes suddenly widen in shock as the wood structure began to crack under the pressure of the fire.  
  
~~  
  
Even if you can't see where you're going  
  
Even if your heart stumbles  
  
I promise you, I'll search for you  
  
Your courage makes me smile  
  
~~  
  
"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that it did happen. And I can enjoy watching you die." Mina's crooked smile burst open as she laughed.  
  
"I refuse to let you destroy me, I've got too much to live for!" Kina planted her feet firmly into the ground as the flames around them blazed on the house frame.  
  
"Live for? Like what, little girl? Don't you see what Yue did when you got into one fight?" Mina mocked while a smirk played across her face. It was fun to toy with this little happy former shell of herself.  
  
"He may have hurt my feelings but it'll get over it. It will make me stronger and I know Yue and I will both learn from our mistakes. We won't lock up our feelings inside ourselves. We'll talk with each other and work things out together. As a husband and wife should. Have hope, Mina. I want you to be part of me, please, come back to me. I promise I won't suppress you inside myself anymore. Let us make peace." She held out her hand as a sign of friendship.  
  
A bitter sharp pain shot through her hand as she reeled it back to her body, nursing the scratch marks that now stained with crimson blood. "Please Mina, don't hit away my offer. I'm sorry but I learned from my mistakes. Please forgive me and come back home. I miss you." She stepped towards Mina cautiously, a hazy smile across her face. "I'll protect you, just come back home to me."  
  
~~  
  
Someday we'll fly in the sky  
  
I can fly for you  
  
Kick away cowardice and weakness  
  
The future you dreamed of, the future I dreamed of  
  
You're not alone  
  
Don't give up  
  
I will always  
  
Protect you  
  
~~  
  
"I don't need your stupid 'home'! Don't you understand, I am free now." Mina spat at Kina, her words like venom.  
  
"Free to do what? To be alone and to hate the world? It hurts to live with those feelings all alone. I will share your burden, just let me lift some of it off your shoulders!" Kina begged Mina. Herself. All those years of hiding away how she truly felt about things, the pain of losing her mother and father. The pain of living alone and of seeing Yue kissing someone else that wasn't her. Everything that saddened her, everything that hurt her heart and made her cry was pushed into Mina. The darkened part of herself, of her soul. And it had grown so much it was another person practically. "Stop being so stubborn!" She yelled at Mina as the fire cracked loudly.  
  
"No, I am only as stubborn as you." Mina took three quick strides and now she stood face to face with Kina. Her hand carefully drew back into the air then she brought it forward with all of her strength, striking Kina across her cheek.  
  
~~  
  
The shapeless horizon  
  
The evening sun melts  
  
Even if it seems as if a freezing night has come  
  
Don't be afraid, I'll be by your side  
  
~~  
  
A red hand mark formed on her now numb face as she stared at herself, tears in her eyes as they rolled down her cheek. "It's ok, I know you must have felt so alone and scared. I'm so sorry that I did all this to you." Kina wrapped her arms around Mina as large, hot tears began to stream down both of their cheeks. "I'll be with you always, no matter what, let's walk towards the future, together. Welcome home, Mina."  
  
~~  
  
Even if you're far away  
  
And there are times we can't be close together  
  
I'm always, always thinking of you  
  
That's why I can be strong  
  
~~  
  
Yue stared into the rising red flames. Flames of orange, yellow and reds melted together as they rose around the blackened wood, gray smoke rose to the air, twisting and turning into distorted pictures. "No...she...she has to be out of the house...I mean...she wouldn't still be in there....would she....? I love you Kina, can't you see that?!" His voice muttered as waves of emotion shone in his eyes, mostly of despair. The words of Venus then echoed in his mind, "Have faith, no matter what." His trembling feet began to rise then fall as he made quick strides towards the burning house.  
  
~~  
  
Someday we'll fly in the sky  
  
Spreading my huge wings  
  
Seeing through the lies and falsehoods  
  
The world you admired  
  
The world I admired  
  
I won't run away  
  
I won't turn my back  
  
I will always  
  
Believe in you  
  
~~  
  
"I'll always be there for you Mina. It'll be you and me, always together. Through thick and thin, we'll make it, together. Hand me all your pains and aches and together, let's heal." Kina whispered into her ear as she squeezed her eyes closed tight and a brilliant flash of light exploded through the burning house.  
  
~~  
  
I can feel the surge of your kindness  
  
When I laugh... See?  
  
~~  
  
"No! Kina! I'll do anything, just be all right..." Yue's voice trailed off as he readied to run into the flames, if it meant finding and saving Kina, he would do it. At the risk of his own life. Because that is a sign of true love. And Yue was willing to risk everything on one tiny string of hope. For all time he tried and for all time he had faith. He took in a sharp breath as the burning house creaked, caving in on itself. Clouds of dust and smoke surged into the night sky, the orange flames casting an eerie glow through the forest. "KINNAAAA!!" Yue fell to his knees as he screamed, tears falling to the ground. A vague shadow began to emerge from the dust clouds of the house. He squinted his eyes as he attempted to see who it was. Slowly, the black shadow formed into the shape of a woman as she walked closer and closer to the group, every one of them staring.  
  
Soot covered her face but they could all see who it was. They would know her anywhere no matter how disguised she was. A soft smile formed on Kina's face as she smiled at her friends, tears smearing the black soot from her cheeks as they all embraced her tightly. "We're home Mina...home..." She quietly thought to herself.  
  
~~  
  
Someday we'll fly in the sky  
  
I can fly for you  
  
Kick away cowardice and weakness  
  
The future you dreamed of, the future I dreamed of  
  
You're not alone  
  
Don't give up  
  
I will always  
  
Protect you... 


	20. What is...?

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 20  
  
An arm stopped Shiva from walking next to Kina. Her flaming eyes looked up at the perpetrator angrily.  
  
"Let them be alone for a bit." Nuriko whispered as they stopped, letting the couple walk a few feet ahead of them all. Hotohori quickly took a hold of Nuriko's hand and smiled.  
  
"Oh brother." Shiva rolled her eyes at the two, smiling at Arashi happily.  
  
"That was interesting." Kina looked down at her hands as the group of friends walked towards the apartment buildings. They had a long hike to trudge. A few remaining flames burned out into glowing embers as the wind blew gently, rustling the leaves. "I guess Mina was all the dark feelings I had been keeping inside of myself."  
  
"How can you talk so casually about it?" Yue walked around her to face her, although she continued to avoid eye contact. "Everyone was worried about you. When I thought you were gone, I--Kina, did it ever occur to you that someone might care about you?"  
  
"Do you have any clue what I've been through?" Kina snapped at him. She still didn't have her memory back, another problem that was hanging in the back of everyone's minds.  
  
"How am I supposed to know if you don't tell me? What happened between you and Mina inside that burning house?" Yue turned to Kina.  
  
"Do you really care that much?"  
  
"Didn't you say you'd tell me everything?"  
  
Kina and Yue were face to face, trying to stare each other down. Kina breathed in deeply and admitted her defeat. "I owe you my life, now," she said, "Wait a moment," Kina covered a cough. Yue realized she was breathing heavily, just from their walk down the hill. She shivered in each gust of wind.  
  
"You still haven't recovered from the fire and smoke," Yue said. Kina shook her head.  
  
"I'm fine," she said. "I just need a little rest, that's all."  
  
Yue put his hands on her shoulders. "You're shivering," he noted.  
  
"I'm fine," Kina insisted, trying to shake him away. "Don't worry about me."  
  
"What's wrong? I just...care about you."  
  
Kina looked aside. "Why?" she asked.  
  
"I just do." Yue leaned down to gently kiss her forehead "I'm not going...." Yue replied. "...I'm not going to leave you alone."  
  
Kina blinked up at him, her breath shaky from crying. "I...I wish..." The words came out sounding thin and choked, as if she were struggling just to speak. She let herself fall against him again, and the end of her sentence came out as barely even a whisper. "...I could stay...with you..."  
  
"You can..." Yue whispered.  
  
"But what about my memories? And Michael? What happened to him?" She looked up at the stars blanketing the sky. But at that moment a fluttering white sheet of paper flew down towards Yue, landing directly in his hands. On the cover his name was printed out clearly.  
  
"What's that?" Kina poked at the letter curiously.  
  
"I'm not sure. Why don't you go sit down and rest for a bit while I see what this is." Yue motioned towards the rocks around them that seemed as if they had been made for sitting on.  
  
"Ok." Kina smiled as she gathered the others for a break.  
  
Yue carefully unfolded the note and began to read the words written upon the white paper.  
  
"Dear Yue,  
  
I feel I owe you all an apology, I'm afraid I haven't been very honest with you. I am sorry. I believe I need to rectify this situation, no matter how much it hurts you or me. Here was a person who took a stubborn man and showed him what real friendship, what love, what life was and I repaid her with deceit. How could I do that to someone who cared so much about me? I believe that's why I was so cruel to you, Yue. I guess in some strange way I was jealous that you gave Kina something that I couldn't. Kina is a good person, she'll be sad when she finds out the truth. So do me a favor, will you Yue? Be there for her, be gentle to her, and comfort her because she'll need you. For all her pretense, she's really very soft inside. Fragile. It seems like everything in her life sets her up for disappointment, and I'm afraid I'll just add to that same list. But listen to me, don't feel bad for me and don't you dare feel sorry me. I'm doing something of my own wishes. I know Kina's going to ask where I am and you're going to be forced to lie to her one last time for me. I thought about telling her, but can you imagine how much she will hate me. It's better this way. Always remember this saying I once heard, "It is easy to judge a life if you don't have to live it." It amazes me how much the human heart can handle. Such a delicate thing, and strong but breakable. I hope to see you all in the future and then perhaps we can all be friends again, without lies, or secrets or masks. There are so many things I would still like to say but I have much to do. So I'll just say good-bye, I wish you all the best of luck, my friends. Please tell Kina thanks for being such a great companion to me and I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise.  
  
You're friend,  
  
Michael  
  
PS- Tell Kina her memory should be returning within a few days. I didn't have the guts to erase her memory completely. I couldn't do that to someone I cared for so much. If the medicine I gave her was taken for two months, it would have erased it forever but she only received a one month dose."  
  
--  
  
Yue gently folded up the paper, sniffing up the tears that where brimmed along his eyes, teetering on the edge as they threatened to tumble out. He shoved the sheet into his pocket; he would show Kina and the others it when they got home. A flash of blue light filled the sky then faded away as quick as it came, leaving behind a tiny glimmer of shimmering blue.  
  
"Good-bye Michael. And thank you..." Yue whispered under his breath as he walked back to his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
The group neared home as they stepped onto the cement street. Shiva, Arashi, Nuriko and Hotohori walked briskly ahead of them; happy the whole nightmare was over.  
  
"Yue....I-I...love you..." She looked up at the white haired bishonen as the words tumbled out of her mouth. They left the two both in shock; she couldn't believe what she had just said. But it was true, wasn't it? He had been there for her when her world was crashing down.  
  
Yue raised his eyes to the sky to prevent his tears from spilling out. To his horror, they started to surface after Kina had told him that she loved him. He concentrated on the sky and the bright shining light of the stars as the silvery moonlight shone down upon them.  
  
"Don't be afraid to cry around me. I suppose before I lost my memory, I was afraid to tell you about the negative part of me. If you don't tell me about your negative side, what will end up happening to you?"  
  
"You're right, we both need to be more honest with each other."  
  
"Then can I ask you a question? Is it strange that we're together? I mean, since you are a bishonen?" She asked him.  
  
"No. No, it's not. Even if the whole world says it's strange, it's not." He brushed back a stray hair and tucked it safely behind her ear. "I love you, Kina." He whispered the words to her tenderly as if they would break if he spoke them too loud. Yue can't stop weeping because he loves her more perfectly than he has ever loved anybody before. He would exchange his life for hers, take his beating heart from his chest to save her, if she needed to be saved. There is the road and the grass and the sky and the sun that has risen and that day that has been made just for them. He holds her now and he loves her now and forever.  
  
~*~  
  
What is faith?  
  
A young girl accepts the dark part of herself into herself and asks that they be healed and that they will be whole again. A man stays by his wife, even though she has forgotten every memory she has of him, he still stays with her, waiting for that day when she may remember and see a glimpse of their past together.  
  
What is mercy?  
  
A girl survives long enough to know her mistakes and mourn for them. Through her grief, a child without faith shall become a woman who believes in everything around her. A man decides to save the woman he loves and give her up for her happiness.  
  
How will we find redemption?  
  
By seeking those we fear inside us.  
  
We live in a world where everything is possible.  
  
What is grace?  
  
A married couple and their two friends live together in a house near a lake far away where it snows in the winter. Love here is a stone where waves are breaking. Love this strong is not transgression. They learn to forgive themselves and each other for their mistakes.  
  
What is hope?  
  
Once upon a time there was a man who was the husband of a woman that lost her memories. He walked through the forest, searching for his missing love. And though he knew she might not want to return to him, though he knew it could be impossible for them to be together again, he looked for her and tried to bring her back. He kept his faith for all time and for all time he tried. And she came back to him. 


	21. I'll Be Waiting

I'll Be Waiting  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Nuriko's pen touched to the white lined paper. The black ink smeared on the lines as the letters formed words and the words formed sentences.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
We have finally gotten Kina back home to us! It's only been a few days but she hasn't remembering anything yet. Michael returned to the time where he was from, in the future, and has learned some valuable lessons. Kina was very upset when she read the letter he had left for her, mind you, she still hasn't remembered anything yet. It is very hard to see her like this though and it hurts inside. She tries to remember things but she just truly can't recall anything. Kina will say something feels familiar or when someone asks if she remembers when so and so happen, she just says she does. But I can see it in her eyes; she doesn't remember anything yet. It is surprisingly a struggle to live like this, we all have inside jokes and stories we will talk about and she'll just stand in the background, saddened that she can't remember these things. But do you think that'll stop Yue? Of course not! He treats her as if she is the same girl as before. And she is, except some people don't seem to realize that. I know she'll eventually remember everything, I hope, but I can't wait for that day to come! I want to remind her that Hori and I aren't getting any younger and we want to be young, good-looking role models for her children!!! =) There is still a bit of stress between Yue and Kina but I am sure it'll pass with time. Kina is currently sharing a room with Shiva who is going to stay for a few months. Yesterday Arashi left for home but everyone was upset to see her leave. Kina made her promise to come and visit soon. I must go now; Hori bought some new whip cream and pocky today!  
  
-Nuriko  
  
~~  
  
"What are you doing Nuriko?" Kina questioned the braided boy as she looked over his shoulder but her view was blocked as he shuffled forward.  
  
"Nothing, just writing some stuff." Nuriko grinned as he walked into his bedroom.  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
It has now been two weeks since Kina has returned and guess what!? Kina is beginning to get flashbacks!!!! For real!! I'm so happy!!! I knew everything would be ok!! Just yesterday we where all at the beach when suddenly Kina said, "This place feels familiar, as if something extremely important happened here." It was kind of scary though; she grabbed onto her head for a moment then after a few minutes pasted she looked up, smiling and said, "I got married here, to you, Yue." I wish I had a camera with me, to show the look of shock, happiness and surprised all mixed on Yue's face. He hugged her, picking her up into the air and spinning her around, they both laughing happily. Then they kissed, it was so sweet! It made me feel so good to see them happy again. It must be very painful for Kina though, because even though she is glad to be remembering all kinds of good memories, she also is remembering the bad, painful ones too. Memories of her parent's death, of fights between her and Yue, and things like that. But in order for her to accept and appreciate the good memories, she must know the bad ones too and she just can't ignore the fact that they happened. If she did, it would be just like a big circle like before, with Mina. But of course she had to remember me saying "HOOORRIIII, I'm lonely in here!" My face and Hori's must have changed into twenty shades of red!!! Oh well, I'm just content that she's ok and back home with us. Everyday she remembers something new and for that I am grateful. I must go now, we are all going out for dinner and ice cream in celebration of Kina's new memories.  
  
-Nuriko  
  
~~  
  
"Nuri, what HAVE you been doing?!" Hotohori leaned over Nuriko's shoulder, looking at the book of paper that he was writing in.  
  
"Ok, fine! I'll tell you. But promise not to laugh or tell anyone ok!?" Nuriko looked up at the chestnut haired bishonen, his seriousness shining in his eyes.  
  
"Ok, I promise." Hotohori replied.  
  
"I'm writing down everything so if I ever lose my memories, I can just read my journal and remember it, or at least how I wrote it all down!" Nuriko exclaimed, happy at his idea.  
  
Hotohori burst out laughing.  
  
"You promised not to laugh!" Nuriko blushed as he yelled at Hori angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry! Don't worry, if you ever lost your memories, I would make sure I brought them back." Hotohori smiled down affectionately at Nuriko.  
  
Nuriko grinned, a faint red filling his cheeks, "Ditto."  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
Everything is back to normal. It's been a month since Kina has returned and GUESS WHAT!?! Kina has remembered EVERYTHING! She has her memory back COMPLETELY! I'm so HAPPY! Everybody is ecstatic that she's back for good and Kina is acting like her cheerful and joyful regular self. Once again, all is right with the world! Shiva left for home yesterday and promised to visit in a month or so. We're hoping that she considers moving down near us. She said she might think about it! That would be great, wouldn't it? Today we're moving into the new house! It's the same house Kina and Yue had picked out two months ago, it's enormous! Hori and I are going to live down one end of the house while Kina and Yue will be on the other end. The kitchen, family room and those kinds of rooms are all in the center. I must go now; boxes are calling me to unpack them!  
  
-Nuriko  
  
~~  
  
Her red hair flew everywhere as a gently breeze caressed her face. Kina stepped into the house, shutting the door gently behind her. "It's been four wholes months since that stupid fight happened that caused all of that chaos." She thought to herself as she quietly tiptoed towards her bedroom, hoping no one had noticed she had been gone. Her body jumped practically three feet in the air as a voice behind her whispered to her.  
  
"And where have you been little lady? Out at ungodly hours in the morning!" Yue crossed his arms as he gave Kina a sassy look.  
  
She slowly turned around to face her silver haired bishonen, her husband. "That, my friend, is a secret!" Kina giggled as her face radiated with joy.  
  
~~  
  
I wanna love you like I never loved you tonight  
  
If it's alright  
  
I wanna tell you things I've never said in my life  
  
I'm going to hold when the sun refuses to shine  
  
I wanna show you that I'll always be your side  
  
When you call my name, and you need me there  
  
Girl you know I will be waiting for you  
  
~~  
  
Quiet footfalls sounded from the hallway as Nuriko and Hotohori both walked into the room.  
  
"Have you gotten the truth out of her yet?" Nuriko smirked as he questioned Yue.  
  
"Nope, she refuses to spill!" Yue held back a laugh as Hotohori raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Seriously, where have you been?" Hotohori asked Kina.  
  
"I had a visit to the doctor." Kina slowly confessed.  
  
~~  
  
When you close your eyes and you see me there  
  
Don't you know that I will be waiting  
  
I wanna kiss you like I'll never kiss you again  
  
If it's ok  
  
I can't imagine loving any other this way (I can't imagine baby)  
  
When you call my name, and you need me there  
  
Girl you know that I will be waiting for you  
  
~~  
  
"Are you ok!?! Why where you at the doctors!?" Yue was instantly by her side as he griped her hand gently. "Is something wrong?! Is your heart disease somehow back?!" A million questions and answers flew through Yue's mind, all of them having to do with some kind of bad news. Worry reflected all over his face and in his eyes.  
  
"Why would you be at the doctors?" Hotohori muttered.  
  
Nuriko gasped, "Unless something bad happened!"  
  
"I'm fine." Kina blushed and replied calmly.  
  
"Did something happen to someone we know? Shiva? Arashi?" Relief flooded over Yue, as he was happy to know Kina was ok but now there was a whole new worry.  
  
Kina's face blushed a crimson red as she quietly said, "No, they're all ok too. We'll be having a new addition to the group."  
  
"Huh? Who is it?" Question marks formed all around Yue's head.  
  
~~  
  
When you close your eyes and you see me there,  
  
Don't you know that I will be waiting  
  
When you call my name, and you need me there.  
  
Girl you know I will be waiting for you.  
  
When you close your eyes and you see me there,  
  
Don't you know that I will be waiting  
  
~~  
  
"No silly, it doesn't have a name yet." Kina gently rested her hand onto her stomach.  
  
Yue's eyes suddenly widened as he took in a sharp breath. His body instantly froze in a surprised stance.  
  
"Um...Yue? Are you ok?" Kina waved her hand in front of his eyes but received no response.  
  
"Back up a second!" Nuriko said, "Are you saying, you're...p-pregnant?"  
  
Kina blushed again as she shyly nodded yes. She waited for their response to the news.  
  
~~  
  
So what you wanna do  
  
I want to wish for you.  
  
I know you like my style,  
  
So why don't you stay a while,  
  
And when you want me to,  
  
I'll wait for you  
  
When you call my name, and you need me there.  
  
Girl you know I will be waiting for you.  
  
~~  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO BE AUNTY NURIKO AND UNCLE HOTOHORI!!!!!!!! AUNTY NURI AND UNCLE HORI!!!!!!" Nuriko jumped into the air as he flung one arm around Hotohori and one around Kina, bringing the three into a giant embrace. "I've got to call and tell Shiva and Arashi about this!!!! Aghhh, I can't believe it!!!"  
  
They all stopped speaking as a quiet voice stuttered behind them.  
  
"I-I'm going to be a f-father...?" Yue casually blinked his eyes.  
  
Kina smiled tenderly and lovingly as she stepped towards him, looking into his blue eyes, "Yes, you're going to be a father. And I'm going be a mother. We'll be parents, all of us will be one big happy family." She whispered to him, her voice shaking with joy as she said the words.  
  
"I love you so much Kina!" Tears of pure joy streamed down Yue and Kina's faces as they both embraced each other. Kina buried her face into his chest as she listening to his quiet breath and his heartbeat.  
  
"I love you too, Yue." She muttered to him.  
  
His strong hands gently cupped around her face as he drew her away from him then peered into her eyes, both of them sparkling with happiness. With his thumb he gently brushed away one of her stray tears as he whispered to her, "We'll all be happy, together, forever. All as a family. We found hope and faith, now let's walk to the future and teach our child how many miracles this world holds for him or her."  
  
~~  
  
When you close your eyes and you see me there,  
  
Don't you know that I will be waiting  
  
When you call my name, and you need me there.  
  
Girl you know I will be waiting for you.  
  
When you close your eyes and you see me there,  
  
Don't you know that I will be waiting  
  
I'll call your name,  
  
If you'll be there.  
  
You'll call my name baby  
  
  
  
A/N: I would like to give a big thank you to Lena, who yet again, helped me through the whole story with inspiration and ideas and more! Gracias! Danke! Thank you! I would like to thank everybody that stayed with me the whole way and read the story! ^_^ Please review and feel to free to point out things you liked and/or disliked about it!  
  
...And so our story ends...or is it just beginning? 


End file.
